


A Prince and His Bluestone

by Caribbean_Blue



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thorin Lives, Asshole Thorin, Cussing, Dominance, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frerin - Freeform, Friendship, Light Masochism, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Possessive Thorin, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caribbean_Blue/pseuds/Caribbean_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a young dwarf, living a simple and humble life with your family under the mountain. Everything is perfect, stable, and predictable...that is until you meet Prince Thorin. The stubborn dwarf who will turn your life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first fanfic I've ever written and I know I need to improve my writing skills. Also, I'm not going with Tolkien's or Jackson's story line 100%. I'm going to change things quite a bit. Also, I know that Thorin is like 200 years old, but for simplicity's sake I'm writing this as if they aged like humans. So Thorin is 42 years old (same age as that sexy Richard Armitage), and all of my original characters are of LEGAL age. With all that being said, feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Thank you! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any J.R.R. Tolkien characters or the amazing places of Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It was a warm summer morning in Erebor, the skies were clear apart from a few wispy clouds; the rushing sounds of the waterfalls on either side of you, the sun felt comfortably warm on your skin. You take in the sight of the beautiful Long Lake and greenery around you, _another beautiful day spent working_ , you thought to yourself. You close your eyes, and slowly inhale the refreshing air before heading to City of Dale with your older sister Elína. You and your sister had been going to Dale to sell delicately crafted jewelry made by you, your sister, and your mother. Very few times has your mother been out to sell with you two. She preferred to stay hidden in dark of the mountain. You had noticed the radical change after your father died. Your father Gymir Bluestone, a tall, funny, and strong dwarf had passed when you were just a dwarfling. You were young, but you still remember the day it happened, every detail still engraved in your mind. He died in a mining accident in the dangerous, deep caverns of the mountain. You remember your mother’s face as tears filled her eyes, and your sister’s. That was the first time you’d ever seen your mother cry.

Elína was 7 years older than you, as well as your best friend and confidant. Now it was just the three of you lady dwarves fending for yourselves, it wasn't easy, but you three were strong. You and Elína certainly inherited the tallness from your father. Standing at 5 feet, you were tall for dwarves, and your mother made sure to tell you almost every day just what a catch you and your sister were. “Elína! You and your sister better get on with finding a good husband before they’re all gone! I want grandchildren you know!” She’d yell now and then. You and your sister just looked at each other in amusement and snickered behind your mother’s back each time. You two had no intention in settling down any time soon. You enjoyed the freedom that came with being single girls. Not having to answer to a husband, or care for children. Present life seemed perfect for you.

“Come now! If you are done taking your precious time, I would like to get going now!” Snapped Elína standing a few steps ahead of you.

“Yes dear sister, coming.” You sighed and walked towards her smiling. Holding a basket and carrying a black leather messenger bag on your side, you were on your way. You loved the fresh air, the green grass, pines, and of course, the river. Before you could soak it all in, you found yourself in the beautiful arched entry way to Dale. How you wish you resided there instead you always said. The smell of fresh baked bread made you happy every morning you arrived. You were almost looking forward to it.

“Mmm, you smell that? I cannot think of a better smell, am I right?” Elína said inhaling sharply.

You nodded, “I’m afraid I might be getting hungry again, hurry.” You said quickening your pace.

The town was already alive with people and dwarves walking up and down the crooked stone streets. Trading, selling, buying, the harmony here was amazing. Of course there were few rude people at times, but overall, your trips there were almost always peaceful. You settled in your usual spot, near the marketplace close to other dwarf traders and sellers and got ready for business. The day had passed rather fast and before you knew it, it was already getting hotter out. It was midday, and after a few successful trades and sells, you and your sister were packing up for lunch. The sun was beaming down hot now and you two hurried to an inn close by. You opened the door and were greeted by the cooler air inside.

“We will head back home soon. The sun has not been kind to us today.” Elína said flushed as she was pulling off her messenger bag and you did the same. You greeted the older white-haired innkeeper who you already knew well and looked over at your usual table. People were sitting there and older, serious looking men and dwarves stood around it.

“Something important must be going on there eh?” You asked the innkeeper.

“Aye, I swear by the hairs on my beard, the young prince from the mountain sits there.” he said looking over at the table.

You quickly looked at him, “Ha! Oh yes I’m sure.” you said sarcastically.

Elína elbowed you in the ribs and gave you a sour look. “It’s quite alright, we’ll take the table on that end.” She said pointing to the table across the room from your usual. The innkeeper nodded politely, “I’ll be right over with ya.”

The inn was nice, spacey, and almost packed of people for lunch, but there was an unusual silence that struck you as sort of _odd_. It was usually loud, with laughter, chatter, and clinking of tankards and plates. You arrived at your table and settled right in, putting your belongings on the wooden chair next to you. “I’ll get the drinks.” Elína said after she’d propped her things on the wooden table. You nodded and after she was gone, you looked at your usual booth and tried to see behind the wall of men and dwarves obstructing your view, blocking whoever was sitting there. You gave up after you failed to see through and got up to put your sister’s things on the empty wooden chair next to hers. After you sat down, you noticed the men were gone, and all that was left were three dwarves conversing with the mystery men. Again, you tried to focus and see beyond them narrowing your eyes and leaning forward. “Hmmm come now, move a little to the right please.” You whispered to yourself. That’s when the red-haired dwarf unexpectedly stepped away and you locked eyes with the blue eyed dwarf everyone seemed to be talking to. You quickly sat back and looked over at the bar but it was too late. You had already been seen being nosy by what looked like Prince Thorin. To your relief, Elína arrived just in time and she set the drinks on the table blocking you from view.

“Here we go, fresh cider ready to-“ She stopped talking after she looked at your face “What’s with that look woman? You look spooked.” She said still standing in front of you.

“Oh no, I think I just made a huge mistake. Please tell me that’s not Prince Thorin on our table. He caught me looking and...I mean, he saw.” You frowned and looked at her.

Elína raised her eyebrows and shushed you, “Alright give me a moment. I doubt it’s the prince.” She said stepping away and you quickly jerked your head to look out the window. She pretended to look through your bag and slowly glanced towards the table and gasped.

“What?!” You asked in a desperate whisper.

“Oh I believe the Prince of Erebor caught you being nosy about his business.” She said sitting down whilst shaking her head.

You were trying to convince yourself that she was just trying to scare you, but you believed you were going to be questioned and embarrassed by his guards any minute now or worse, him. You waited and looked out the window, preparing yourself for what was to come. Suddenly, you heard footsteps coming towards you. Too scared to look, you bit your lip and closed your eyes. The footsteps stopped at your table and you braced yourself.


	2. Chapter Two

“Here you go. If you need anythin’ else I’ll be right over there.” said the innkeeper setting down your plates. You sighed in relief and thanked him as he walked away.

“Hey, are you feeling ill? What’s the matter?” asked Elína legitimately curious. “Oh, it’s nothing.” You said, taking a sip of your cider.

 “Have I scared you with what I said earlier?” she said laughing.

You ignored her and started to nibble on your bread but you couldn’t help but wonder if that was really the prince sitting in the booth across the room. The common dwarven folk rarely saw the royals, they preferred their privacy, but you had seen them a few times from a distance.  _What would the prince and future King of Erebor possibly be doing in a lowly inn in Dale?_ You wondered.“He’s probably here for important business.” Elína answered as if she read your mind. Finally, you began to eat comfortably after you realized no one was coming over to question you. You two began to eat and chat away for a few minutes, until you felt eyes on you. Elína was too busy enjoying her food to notice you shifting uncomfortably in your chair. Setting your tankard down, you carefully glanced over at the important table. The three dwarves now gone, the view was clear and that’s when you saw Thorin. He sat there looking at you, not caring if you saw him. You quickly looked down to the rustic plank floor and gave him an awkward nod. You felt as your skin began to get hot and you knew you were turning red. You turned to your sister and she knew what had happened.

Rolling her eyes she said, “Alright let’s get on with it, get your things.” You were more than happy to leave and you quickly stood up and threw your messenger bag over your shoulder. You felt his intense, cold stare but you couldn’t bring yourself to look. You felt your skin flush again and felt your nerves overtaking you. You quickly head for the door feeling like a wanted criminal, leaving your sister behind to pay. Feeling concealed walking through the tall crowd; you turn to see if you’ll be chased, instead, you see him following you with his gaze. He looked at you in discontent. “Oh for the love of Mahal! Why must I be such a fool?” You cursed under your breath.

You almost reached the door when- “Lass! Leaving so soon?” the innkeeper yelled out at you.

You hesitated to turn back but you did, “Yes, we must get going now, thank you and goodbye.” You said quickly turning to the door.

“Oh hold on there! Here, take these, Elína asked for them earlier.” He said bending down behind the bar counter.

You exhaled and quickly turned to him. Out of the corner of your eye you saw figures stand up from the important table and they were walking right towards you. That’s when Elína reached you and asked what the fuss was about. “I’ll be outside! You wait for your things.” You said as the dwarves reached the bar and you hurried to the door that was only inches away from you. Once outside, you leaned on the building and wondered in what sort of trouble you’ve gotten yourself into. How could you be so disrespectful to the prince! Your mind was racing with all kinds of uncomfortable thoughts. That’s when you heard the door open and you patiently waited for Elína to walk out. Dwarves started stepping out each one giving you a polite nod. To your surprise, they kept to themselves and didn’t look at you twice. You politely smiled and bowed your head back at them, and then you realized that Thorin was going to step out of that door any second now.

Your heart raced and you tried to look as calm as possible. That’s when the tall, dark-haired dwarf stepped out. Dressed in a dark scarlet red tunic, black pants, and immense boots, he looked incredibly handsome. You two made eye contact once again and he gave you a small nod, and before you could answer to it, he turned away and walked over to the others. You couldn’t help but stare at him and how majestic and handsome he was, not to mention, how tall he was! “Good evenin’ lass.” A voice interrupted your thoughts and you look to see a shorter, white haired dwarf, with his long, white beard. You recognized him as Balin, distant relative to the royals; you’d see him walking around from time to time being his typical social self. “Good evening Sir.” You smiled at him.

You look at the other dwarves, there were six in total and all of them looked like lords or warriors. They stood in the almost empty stone road, chatting away. Elína walks out of the inn, with two jars of honey, one in each hand. You go over to her and grab a jar out of her hand. Two of the dwarves seem to say their goodbyes and walk towards the marketplace while Thorin, Balin, another tall dwarf, and the red-haired dwarf seem to head back home.

“You see? You worried for nothing, why would important dwarves see you as a threat?” She chuckled.

“Prince Thorin looked angry! It’s a scary situation to be in!” You snapped and glanced at Thorin who was now farther from you. He kept walking as if nothing had happened. You observed him as he walked away and wondered why he glared at you like that. Your curiosity was getting the best of you and that’s all you thought of for the rest of the day. It was late afternoon and you two were getting ready to leave. Feeling a little brave, you prepared to tell your sister about Thorin looking at you the way he did. 

“Elína can I tell you something?” You asked hesitantly.

 “Anything.” She said still packing up, and not bothering to look at you.

“Prince Thorin, today at the inn…” You said twiddling your fingers.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at you with a huge smile on her face, “He’s a quite a sight for sore eyes eh?”

You couldn’t help but smile “Well sure but, I-“ before you could finish, she interrupted “He asked about you, you know. He asked if everything was alright with you since he saw you scurrying out like a maniac.”

You closed your eyes and felt embarrassment wash over you. “Really? Why did you not tell me this before?” You shrieked.  

“Well yes,  I told him the truth! That you were scared of him.” she scoffed. “He kind of smiled” she said with a confused look on her face, “though I can’t really  _confirm_  that it really was a smile….anyway…”

“Why would you say that?!” You asked wide-eyed.

“Well it’s the truth isn’t it?! I would not lie to the prince.” She finished packing her things and so did you. “Besides, you will probably never run into him again and he has more important things to think about instead of a lowly maid he scared at the inn.” she winked.

You smiled at her and playfully smacked her arm. She was right though, Thorin had probably already forgotten about your weird encounter. You shook your head and both of you started to walk to the mountain. 


	3. Chapter Three

You lie on your bed looking at the dark stone ceiling above. It was the day of rest and it had been three days since your encounter with Thorin. You sat up unable to shake him from your mind. Just as you were about to lie back down, you hear your mother yelling your name. “So much for a day of rest.” You said to yourself. You quickly got up, put your robe on, and ran your fingers through your thick, messy waves. You walk down the cold, stone steps to the kitchen to see that Elína was already in the kitchen dressed and braiding her hair. “There you are! Thought you would get away with staying in bed too eh!” Your mom exclaimed. You looked at Elína and noticed she was still half asleep and groggy.

“What’s going on? Are we supposed to be going somewhere?” You said rubbing your eyes.

“Have you forgotten? The carpenter’s daughter is going to be wed today!” She said while pushing you upstairs to get dressed.

Oh that’s right, you and your sister were supposed to deliver wedding jewelry to her and her family today in Dale! You hurried upstairs to get dressed, you doubted the sun was even up yet and you knew it was going to be a cold morning. You put on your dark green dress with the lacing in front so it’d be faster for you to tie up. In that moment, your mother came in and smacked your hands out the way.

“Come now, let me.” She started pulling on the lace and you took a deep breath and sucked it in.

“Not too tight mother…please.” You grumbled.

“There, there, suck it in, you must look your best.” After she was done, you grabbed your dark cloak, and didn’t even bother braiding your hair. Your mom narrowed her eyes at you and you giggled, “It’s too late mom we must go now.” You said running downstairs not wanting her to braid your hair. “Finally.” Huffed Elína holding the basket and handed you your bag.

“Travel swiftly my girls and be careful!” Your mother yelled out the door as you two made your way down the huge stone stairway. Both of you looked back at her and waved goodbye. “Surely no one is awake at this ungodly hour.” sighed Elína. She _was_ right. The mountain hallways, bridges, and stairways were almost lonely apart from a few dwarves here and there and it was the darkest you had ever seen it.

“I doubt the people of Dale are awake, I can assure you, we will be sitting outside of the carpenter’s home waiting for them to wake up.” You said annoyed.

Elína groaned. Once you made it outside the mountain, you found that you were right. The sun would rise in about another hour and it was still dark and chilly out. You grabbed your cloak, put your hood on and enclosed yourself in it as much as you could. You felt uneasy being out of the mountain while it was still dark and lonely. You saw the entrance to Dale just a few meters away and it was empty and quiet as a graveyard, just as you expected. As you walked through the crooked streets, you spotted a group of men not far away from you. There were about four big men; they could easily overpower you both. As you approached them, they all looked at you both and continued staring. Elína nodded at them and they took that as an invitation. You heard their shuffling footsteps behind you as they started to follow you both. “Psssssst! Dwarves!” one of them hissed. You looked at Elína and saw that she was just as uncomfortable. “What do we do now?” you whispered. “Just ignore them and hurry, we’re almost there.” You picked up your pace and so did the drunken men. “Why do you run from us little dwarves?” another man hissed. Just as you were about to run away, you heard a deep, angry voice from behind, “Enough!” the voice shouted.

You and Elína stopped since it didn't sound like a drunken coward. You turned back and saw Thorin with two other dwarves on his side.

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” Thorin asked the drunks. As collected and calm as his tone was, you could hear the anger in his voice.

One of the drunk men turned to him, “Mind your own, you….“ But before he could finish, one of the other men whispered something in his ear and they all stepped back. Thorin walked towards the men, and the other two familiar dwarves followed behind him.

“May that be the last time you ever disrespect anyone of my kin.” He said again with that cool, but fearsome voice.

The men hesitantly nodded at him and slowly walked away. Wide-eyed, you and Elína were holding hands and looking at Thorin. Thorin was staring at the men as they slowly made their way up the street. _If looks could kill_...you thought to yourself.

“Are you lassies alright?” Asked one of the dwarves. You remembered him from the day at the inn. He had a certain, distinguishable hat, and a kind smile. The other dwarf, looked scary and seemed as tall as Thorin, he glanced at you both. Elína shakily let go of your hand “Y-yes thank you.” she replied.

That’s when Thorin turned to you, and you knew he recognized you. He walked over to you both, his eyes piercing your soul, his stare almost hurt. You weren’t sure if he was furious with you, or the men.

“What do you two _think_ you are doing here at this hour? Alone!”  He said in a loud, angry tone.

Elína and you were speechless and she turned to look at you. You kept your eyes on Thorin in shock. It was happening. You were being scolded by the prince himself. You began to feel angry at him. As if sensing this, Thorin walked right up to you never breaking eye contact. Standing inches away from your face, “I will not ask again girl.” He said in a low angry voice, almost a whisper. You swallowed hard but couldn’t manage to put words together. No one had ever talked to you like that and he intimidated you like no other.

“We came to deliver some jewelry for a bride. It is her wedding day and they’re waiting for us My Lord. We truly apologize.” Elína said bowing her head.

You looked over at her and bowed your head as well. Thorin was still standing in front of you, silently observing you.

“We’re sorry My Lord.” You mumbled. He finally stepped back without saying a word.


	4. Chapter Four

With your head still hanging, you looked at the dwarf with the hat standing on the left behind Thorin. He noticed you and gave you a heartfelt smile, it almost seemed apologetic. After a long moment of silence, he turned back to you, “I will not keep you then, carry on.” He said sounding annoyed.

You and Elína raised your heads to look at him. “Thank you My Lord, and again we sincerely apologize, it will not happen again.” Elína said bowing her head once more and you followed her lead.

Thorin looked at her and then at you, “Of course it won’t.” he said under his breath. “Bofur! Accompany them to where they need to go, then you are to escort them home.”

Bofur looked at you both and smiled as Thorin and the other dwarf turned to leave. The sun was already rising, and the city was slowly coming to life once more. You and Elína stood there for a while trying to process everything that just happened.

 “The prince sure does have a temper!” Elína blurted out.

Bofur chuckled, “Aye, _that_ he does, but he means well. I’ve gotten used to him over the years.” With that, you introduced yourselves, and the three of you made your way to the carpenter’s house. 

You were done delivering the goods, gotten paid, and started to head back home to the mountain. Bofur talked to you about the scary dwarf, Dwalin, and more about Thorin’s temper making you laugh along the way, but you were still wondering how they managed to be in the perfect place, at the perfect time. So you asked him.

“Ahhh” said Bofur “Well we were just about to go down to the mines when we spotted you two lassies in the main stairway.  When Thorin stopped in his tracks, Dwalin and I knew we were in for a show!” said Bofur as he grinned. “ _Would you look at that?”_ said Bofur impersonating Thorin, “You lassies didn’t even realize you were being followed by us now did ya?” You and Elína looked at each other in disbelief. Bofur noticed and scratched his forehead “It was all Thorin’s idea but if we hadn’t followed ya, what would’ve happened?” He said raising his eyebrows. He had a point.

“Mister Bofur’s right, we were lucky you three were here…thank you.” Elína said smiling to him and so did you. Bofur shook his head “No need to thank us, just be sure to not do it again or you’ll _really_ have to answer to Thorin and that is something neither of yous want to experience!” Just thinking of being alone with angry Thorin sent shivers down your spine. You shook your head and made sure to tell your mother what happened when you got home. Maybe she’ll learn to not send you out at a dangerous time anymore! You finally reached the entrance to the mountain and scanned around for Thorin.

“He’s not here.” said Bofur smiling.

“W-what…who?” You stuttered.

“Prince Thorin, the dwarf you’re looking for lassie.” He answered.

“Ha! Why, would I be looking for him?” You scoffed. Bofur just smiled at your reply.

“This is where we leave you Mister Bofur, thank you again.” Elína said grabbing his hands.

“No no no, I’ve got to walk you to your home and please call me Bofur, you’re makin’ me feel old.” said Bofur shaking her hands.

“We’re already in the mountain, I’m certain that we’re safe here.” You chuckled.

“The order from Thorin was to take ya lassies home. So lead the way!” replied Bofur. Elína and you obliged and let Bofur escort you home.

Once home, you three were greeted by your mother with a very confused look on her face. Before she could speak, Elína introduced her to Bofur. You told her the whole story, including Thorin’s temper. “You see! And _that’s_ why I will never again go out while it’s dark!” You said throwing your hands up in the air and plopping down in the kitchen table. Bofur and Elína laughed at you, but your mom just looked at you, in silence. You noticed and walked over to her, “Mom I’m sorry, I’m not blaming you.” You said putting your arm around her. She felt guilty. “Come on now, mom, it’s not your fault, but now, we know when we can and can’t be out.” said Elína walking towards you both. Bofur stood up from the chair he was sitting in, “Ehem, Ma’am don’t be so hard on yourself, your daughters are safe now, and I assure ya, Thorin has already forgotten about this whole ordeal.”

Your mom walked over to him and thanked him for the twentieth time. “Oh and Sir Bofur, please give my thanks to the Prince and Sir Dwalin.” Bofur smiled at her and nodded, “Will do Ma’am. Well, I take my leave, hopefully we can see each other again soon, I enjoyed your company.”

“As did we.” You and Elína said smiling and walked him to the door waving goodbye as he left.

Elína and you were still grinning as you stepped back inside and locked the heavy, wooden door. You turned to see your mother standing by the kitchen table. “Mom?” you said as you walked towards her. No answer.  “Mom…it’s not your fault, please do not blame yourself. We’re here, we’re safe.” You said searching for her eyes.

She tightly hugged you and your sister, sobbing softly. Elína looked at you and after what seemed like a quiet eternity, she finally spoke, “What would've happened, if I had lost you both?”

You hugged your mom tightly and began to think about how lucky you two were that Thorin was there to protect you. You felt like you owed him something and the anger you felt towards him faded away. You were still annoyed at the way he talked to you and your sister, but you were thankful overall. “It’s alright mom, we’ll never leave you.” You reassured her.


	5. Chapter Five

Almost a week had passed and you and your sister were getting home from a long day at work. You see your mother outside fanning herself with a folded paper in her hand. “There you are! Look at this!” She exclaimed, raising her eyebrows and handing you the paper.

 Elína and you looked at each other and she slowly grabbed the fancy looking paper from your mom’s hand. You felt sick to your stomach and wondered if it was some sort of warning or summon from Thorin. You quickly leaned towards her to try to read it yourself.

“To the Bluestone family…” Elína started.

“Are we in trouble?” You blurted out looking at your mother. Elína looked at you and quickly scanned through the letter.

“It’s an invitation to a royal dinner!” Your mom said excitedly, with a huge nervous grin on her face.

Elína and you quickly looked at each other again and then at your mom. “How is that possible? Why us?” asked Elína in astonishment. You furrowed your brows and looked at your mom for an explanation. She signaled at you to get inside and the three of you walked in your home, “That’s exactly what I’d like to know!” She said closing the door behind her. You tried your hardest to understand what was happening. _Surely this must be a mistake,_ you thought.You snatched the letter from your sister and scanned through it.

“Yes…it’s an invitation.” You said shaking your head “I don’t understand.”

“Are you _sure_ it’s meant for us?” Elína interrupted.

“Our names are _right there._ You saw it yourself. _”_ You said pointing to the three of your names. “A few days ago we were being berated by Prince Thorin in the middle of Dale, and now we’re invited to a dinner! How does that make _any_ sense?” You nervously scoffed.

“I don’t have the slightest idea, but you should feel honored! Perhaps Prince Thorin wishes to apologize, you see?” Your mother said waving a finger at you.

“Apologize to us? Oh please mom, if anything, they got our warning letter mixed up with their dinner invitations. You’re not thinking of attending are you?” You said in disbelief. Then you remembered how guilty you made her feel, about the ordeal with the drunk men.

“You, your sister, and I are privileged to even be considered!” She said as started walking upstairs. “When you are done being a mouthy child, please prepare your things for tomorrow. We must be punctual.” You sighed and slowly walked upstairs to your room. Once there, you walked over to the big, wooden dresser…the one you never used, and reached for the finest gown you owned. Given to you by your grandmother, it was a silk, royal blue gown with all kinds of embezzlements along with a beautiful silver chain headdress with a small, deep royal blue, tanzanite hanging on your forehead closer to your hairline . As beautiful as it was, you didn’t like dressing up but you finally had a use for it. You took out the gown, patted it a bit and tried it on. It fit perfectly now. You had tried it when it was first given to you years ago, you were smaller then. You tried the headdress on and looked in the mirror. You immediately cringed at the sight, “Too much for me, this is excessive.” You whispered and you took your headdress off and began to undress.  

It was morning, and everyone got up extra early to get ready. After breakfast and cleaning, your mom started braiding Elína’s hair and you prepared for a bath while you waited your turn. With everything ready spread out on your bed, you stepped in the in ground stone tub. It was like your own little private pool. Nervous about the dinner, you shook your head and closed your eyes for a while. Suddenly, Thorin came to your mind, you quickly opened your eyes and began to bathe. _I’m going to Thorin’s home._ You can’t think of anything else but him. _Why must I show and make more of a complete fool of myself in front of him?_ You finished your bath and went downstairs so that your mother could braid your hair. Elína  had her usual thin braids, two on each side of her head, tied in the back only this time, she had more beads on them. The rest of her hair was made into an elaborate braided bun intertwined with dark green ribbon. “You look lovely.” You reassured her. She let out a small disapproving groan as she walked up the steps to her room. You rolled your eyes but you definitely didn’t want something so elaborate. Your hair needed drying, so helped with your mom’s hair and between you both, you finished quickly.  “Mom, would it be alright if my hair wasn’t so complicated?”

“There’s no such thing as too complicated! Why would we dwarves have so much ravishing, thick hair if it wasn’t for it to be primped and decorated? You want to impress you know.” She said grinning.  After a while of bothering her, she finally agreed, and she did the four usual, every day, braids. Only this time, she put silver beads on the ends instead of your usual bronze ones. When she was done, she put the headdress on you and smiled.

Before you knew it, it was already late afternoon and Elína helped you with the dress. After she was done lacing you up, you walked to the mirror and saw how the dress exaggerated your cleavage. You tilted your head and pursed your lips, _Oh my, this will certainly impress people._ “Come now girls quickly!” Your mother said pushing you out the door. The three of you got looks from common dwarves shooting their brows up in surprise. You lower your gaze while you walk through stairways and bridges until you get to the big, sophisticated entry way to where Thorin and the rest of the royals resided. You look up to see two huge banners hung from the walls on each side of the arched entry way. Guards stood by the entry and another walked towards you. “Halt!” He hollered. After showing the invitation he let you pass and told one of the guards to escort you to the main dining hall. Your heart beating rapidly, you swallowed hard as the three of you began to follow the guard.


	6. Chapter SIx

The dining hall was not how you expected it to be. It was bigger and fuller than you imagined. A long, wooden table that could sit up to at least a hundred was right in the middle with large brass candelabras propped throughout it, rows of big, wooden chairs around it. There was also another table, much smaller to the left side on the room. The table was placed in a way that it formed a ‘T’ with the larger table. _T_ _hat’s where the royals must sit_ , you thought to yourself. There was another empty table at the end of the hall, near a big arched balcony, with beautiful black velvet drapes. The room was loud with chatter, laughter, and music. Lords and extravagantly dressed Ladies were walking around and talking amongst themselves. Some turned to look at you and didn’t bother to try to hide the confusion on their face. You were relieved because there were so many people, surely Thorin wouldn’t be able to single your family out. You could even possibly eat, drink, and leave all while being unseen or having to talk to him.  You looked around for a familiar face and didn’t spot anyone. _Of course,_ you rolled your eyes. You three slowly walked into the crowd, politely smiling at everyone and some even greeted you.

“There you are!” Exclaimed a familiar voice. You and your mom looked around in confusion. “It’s Bofur!” Elína exclaimed happily. He walked over to you three, metal tankard in hand, he bowed “You three look great!” You could see your mother looked just as relieved to see him as your sister and you. “Bofur, do you have any idea why we’re here?” You tried to say loud enough so your mom and sister could hear. The three of you huddled closely to him and waited for an explanation.

“Of course! Thorin wanted you here, he sort of….you know, felt bad.” He said shrugging.

“Bad about what?” asked your mom curiously.

He took a drink of his beer and looked at her, “Well, for yelling at your daughters and upsetting you Ma’am.” The three of you looked at each other in confusion.

“You’ve got to be joking. Did you really tell him?” You said louder than you actually meant to be.

“Well he asked! I told him everything, after that, he requested an invitation for you, in fact, I’ll go tell him you’ve arrived.” As he turned to leave, you quickly grabbed his forearm, “N-no!” you blurted out. Stunned, he looked at you then looked at where your hand was holding him. You quickly let go and looked at the ground.

“What is wrong with you? Apologize right now!” Your mother said.

“Oh it’s quite alright Ma’am, she must be nervous.” He said as he winked at you.

At that moment, a maid walked by and offered you the three of you cold ale. You quickly grabbed a tankard and drank some. The four of you started to laugh and converse and even chatted up with some of the other guests. An older, taller robust dwarf who introduced himself to you as Rhegrin Broadbelt was in the middle of a story when you notice Bofur standing in his tiptoes looking around. You assumed he must be looking for somewhere else to go. You turned your attention back to Rhegrin while drinnking rather quickly. Your mom had told you to slow down but your nervous self refused to listen. Bofur quickly stopped at the left of the room, raised his hand slightly and made a pointing motion at you. He then turned back to the group and pretended to laugh with the rest of you. Downing your beer, Rhegrin looked at you in amusement, “Bring another over here! The little lass has finished her drink!” He hollered. Your mom scowled at you and you laughed. The maid brought more drinks and you gladly took a third and clanked tankards with Rhegrin.

“Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.” You heard that familiar, deep voice behind you.

“Hey look here!” Rhegrin exclaims. His wife Erna, and your mom quickly bow their heads upon seeing him. You and Elína quickly turn around and bow as well. Bofur stands in the same exact spot with a huge smile on his face. “Rhegrin!” Says Thorin walking up to him and gives him a hard pat on the shoulder, and politely nods at his wife. You step towards your mom to stand next to her; you weren’t feeling as brave as before. That’s when Thorin turned to the three of you. “Mrs. Bluestone” Thorin says smiling at your mom. “My Lord Thorin, it is an honor.” Your mom says in an almost shaky voice. Looking pleased, he then looked at Elína and you. “Enjoying your night so far?” He asked slightly raising an eyebrow and looking at your big, metal tankard. Still feeling panicky, you stand in silence, your mom elbowed you and you snapped out of it. “Yes….My Lord.” You answered. He then looked at Elína, “I as well My Lord, thank you for having us.” She said. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic, surcoat with a big belt over it, black fur trimmed coat, black pants, and black buckled boots. He was wearing a big metal ring on each of his big hands. Every inch of him looked amazing and delectable. His deep blue clothing complimented his amazing blue eyes and dark hair and you couldn’t help but stare.

“Prince Thorin, you’ve arrived just in time, I was just about to tell them about our hunting story last week!” exclaimed Rhegrin excitedly.

“Rhegrin, I’m sure they’ve had enough of your stories.” He said smirking, and Rhegrin’s wife nodded with agreement. “I have to go greet the rest of my guests.” He said patting Rhegrin again on the shoulder.

Rhegrin looked disappointed, “Come now, I’m sure they won’t miss ya! Besides, you’ve got the lovely Bluestones here to keep company! If you don’t, I’m sure my son wouldn't mind!” He said with a loud chuckle. With that, Thorin asked where his son was and why he couldn’t attend. You stepped over to Bofur and asked who the son was.

“Come on now! Have at least one drink with us!” Rhegrin tried to persuade him.

“Oh nonsense Sir Broadbelt, I’m sure the Prince has more important things to do!” Your mother said while twiddling her fingers and Elína stood next to her trying her best not to look nervous.

Thorin looked at both of them and gave them a small smile, “I’m sure you understand. Please, enjoy the rest of your night.” He said. Then he turned to you and saw Bofur whispering in your ear. Bofur quickly stood up straight but Thorin’s smile had already started to slowly disappear. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thorin’s eyes darted from you to Bofur, then back at you. Your gaze remained fixed on his, and tipsy, you smiled politely. Thorin didn’t smile back, his face blank from any emotion. You wanted to ask what his problem was. Why he invited you and your family here, and if he wanted to apologize, he would've done it by now.

“Miss Bluestone.” He said nodding as he was ready to step away.

“Wait-“ you heard yourself say. “Why are we here?”

His eyes narrowed a bit and he leaned forward, he clearly didn’t hear you. “Will you repeat yourself?” He said stepping back towards you.

You began to blush, “My Lord why have you invited us today?” You said slightly slurring your words.

Thorin raised his eyebrows slightly. He looked back at your mom and then at the rest of the group. Everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer. He leaned closer to you, his face next to your ear, “Bofur explained the situation to you. Did he not?” He said in a low voice that sent shivers down your spine. You felt his warm breath on your neck and felt a nice, tingling sensation _down there_. He moved his head back a little and looked in your eyes waiting for an answer.

“Y-yes.” You whispered.

 He leaned closer to you again, “Good...you are drinking too much.” He said still in that low voice that was almost a whisper. With that, he walked away. Elína quickly walked over to you. “Well? What did he say?” She asked anxiously.

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at her, “Nothing of importance. Bofur was telling the truth.” You said annoyed at Thorin.

 It was dinner time and the Durin family and the closest of their friends walked to their table, everyone bowed and walked over to take their seats _._ Luckily, you were still with Rhegrin and he persisted the three of you sit with him and his wife _._  He might have been loud, and over the top, but he made the three of you feel like you belonged. You happily agreed and took your seat closer to the royal table than you actually wanted to. Sitting about eight seats from the royal table, you were in Thorin’s view. _Oh great._ _Let’s hope he’s too busy to notice us._ You turn to look at him and he’s holding a silver goblet while talking and smiling with Balin. The enormous amount of food is already spread throughout the table, and maids are still walking around offering more. You grin at the sight and get ready to eat anything you wished. Suddenly, you felt someone staring and you knew exactly who it was. You turn your head to see him, taking a sip from his goblet, he looks at you and slowly puts it down. You quickly look away and soon you’re eating and engaging yourself in chatter, trying to forget about that grump Thorin. Rhegrin brags about his son who is only a few years older than you and how much he’d like for you to meet him, and his wife agrees. Maybe you should have followed your sister's lead and told them that you were already seeing someone as well. You just brush it off and promise them you will. Your mom is extremely pleased with this.

The rest of the night goes by and you began to feel sick to your stomach. Perhaps drinking too much was a bad idea. You recline on your chair and place your hand on your stomach. Your mom gives you an I-told-you-so look and continues chatting away. Some dwarves start getting up from their seats and make their way to the table that was once empty; it’s now filled with all kinds of desserts and more kegs of alcohol. As delicious as everything looked, all you could focus on was your dizziness. You see this as the perfect time to walk away to the balcony to try to get some fresh air. You excuse yourself, and unsteadily walk to the desserts table, all the while Thorin is staring at you from his seat. Once you’re almost there, you slowly make your way to the balcony. The cool breeze hits you, giving you chills but the view is amazing from the mountain, you never thought you’d be this high up. You look up to see the huge half moon and bright stars that fill the sky, you smile in awe. The cool air did you good, you don’t feel as queasy as before and you cross your arms trying to warm up. You heard heavy, slow footsteps behind you and you’re hoping it’s not who you think it is and yet at the same time…you do.

“Miss? What are you doing out here?” _that unmistakable voice_ , yes it was Thorin.

You turned to see him standing not far away from you, you quickly unfold your arms let them fall to your sides. Thorin’s gaze went from your eyes straight to your cleavage for a second and he quickly turned his head and looked away. With no huge tankard near your chest, your cleavage was right out there. He cleared his throat before looking at you in the eyes again.

You giggled a little at him, “Oh, um..My Lord, I was just getting fresh air because-“

“Of your excessive drinking.” He cut you off looking amused.

You chuckled and shook your head, you were annoyed with him. Who was he to determine what was too much for you? You stood in awkward silence not knowing what else to say, and Thorin looking at you wasn’t helping. The cool air wasn’t so nice anymore and you began to shiver a little.

“Now would be a good time to step inside.” He said stepping towards the entrance waiting for you to go with him.

“Pardon me My Lord, but I’d like to stay here for a moment, the view here is beautiful.” You said crossing your arms again.

He raised his eyebrows slightly and walked towards you again. He slowly took his coat off and placed it over your shoulders. You stood frozen in place not knowing what to do. “Thank you.” You said stunned looking in his eyes. He looked right back into yours unintentionally licking his bottom lip. He let go of your shoulders and walked to the railing. You touched the soft fur on his coat, it was warm from him wearing it all night. You smiled as you walked towards him. Both of his hands were on the cold stone railing, he was silently looking at the starry sky. Under the influence of alcohol, you initiated conversation with the prince, something you’d never do while sober. You wanted to prove that you weren’t scared of him...or at least make him believe that you weren’t.

“You’re probably tired of this sight huh? Coming out here whenever you wish.” You said smiling and looking at him. 

He looked down and smiled coyly, “I will never tire of this sight.” He said in a low voice. “I have important obligations. I seldom have time for such things.” He said as he turned to look at you.

“But surely you can save time to-“

“I have many desires.” he said sternly cutting you off, “But none of them are as important as work.” 

You scoffed, “There are _many_   things more important than that.”

“Name one.” he challenged you, sounding defensive.

“There’s no need to get upset My Lord. That is just my opinion.”

He seemed to relax his composure and looked to the sky again. “You and Bofur have become close friends.” He said quietly and looked at you waiting for an answer.

You raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure out if he was being serious. “I suppose so...not only me, but my family as well. We’re very fond of him…he’s kind and-” You said smiling but you stopped when you saw that Thorin wasn’t amused. “You’re so... serious.” You whispered. 

He seemed to understand, and he knew you were right, so he let it go. He turned towards the entrance, “It’s best you get back inside. As grand as the view may be, it’s not worth risking illness.”

As polite as he sounded, you knew he wasn’t going to wait on you, he was _ordering_ you. You walked towards him, and turned your back to him and you slowly took his coat off and handed it to him. You turned back to him; he was looking at you, his eyes now filled with need. You gave him a flirtatious smile as you walked past him and he watched you as you walked back in to the dinner hall. You knew you exactly what you had done.


	8. Chapter Eight

As you made your way back, you felt triumphant with what you did. You walked back to the desserts table where you spotted Elína and Bofur chatting. “There you are!” Elína exclaimed “We’ve been looking all over for you, mom is not taking this well.”

“Perhaps mother will be pleased when I tell her I was just out in the balcony with Prince Thorin….alone.” You said looking smug. Bofur raised his eyebrows upon hearing this and looked over at the balcony but Thorin had already left and started conversing with others. Impressed, Elína looked at you and smirked. “Is that so?” You smugly look away and grin, feeling proud of yourself. You knew Thorin was wooed by you and your sudden confidence to flirt with him like that. Or at least the false sense of confidence that alcohol gave you. You saw your mom walking towards you, looking angry. You kept calm knowing that what you were about to tell her would save you from being nagged in front of everyone. Before she could speak, you wasted no time asking her, “Guess where I was? Go on, guess!” You happily exclaimed.

“I know you’re not smirking at me!” She exclaimed.

“I was with Prince Thorin…. _alone_ in that balcony right over there.” You said pointing at it. Still smiling like an idiot. Your mom looked at you in disbelief. She looked over at the balcony and saw no one there. “Are you lying to me?” She desperately looked around for Thorin. She saw him in a group of dwarves loudly chatting and laughing but his gaze was fixed on you. Now it was _you_ who had the I-told-you-so look on your face.

With her eyes widened she bombarded you with questions. “What happened? What did you say to him? What did he say to you?”

“Calm down ma, it’s for me to know, and for you to never find out.” You laughed.

“You have his attention! Dear, do you realize what can happen?” She whispered excitedly.

You rolled your eyes, “You’re getting way ahead of yourself here mom, it was all innocent flirting-“

“You _flirted_ with the prince?” she asked looking surprised.

You were mildly annoyed by your mom’s enthusiasm about the situation. “Can we go now please? I’m exhausted and I’d like to get to bed.” You sighed.

“Not before we go over there and talk to him, this could be something big. The prince….interested in _my_ daughter.” She said with a proud look on her face.

“Mom, he’s busy let’s just go please, you don’t want me to get sick all over him now do you?” You teased.

“Sick? You’re going to let a perfect opportunity pass you by!” She grinned.

“He’s the Prince of Erebor and I’m just a common maid! What chance do you think I have? If anything, he’s only interested in getting his rocks off.” You yelled. She looked at you in disappointment, and shook her head, “I-I’m sorry, you’re right. Why would the prince be interested in a beautiful, intelligent girl.” You immediately regretted it and felt like a completely bitch.

 Elína and Bofur heard you and stepped closer. “Is everything alright lass?” Bofur asked. Not answering him, you looked away ashamed. You were angry, not at your mom, but at yourself. You realized that you had felt hope for something that was utterly hopeless, and your mom was only making it worse.

“I’d like to go home now. Mister Bofur, goodnight.” You said without looking at him and you quickly made your way to the dining hall entrance. Thorin saw you leaving, not knowing if he should go bid you a goodnight or not since you were walking rather fast. By the time he reached your mom, you were already heading out the exact way you came in.

“My Lord, I apologize for my daughter leaving like this, thank you for everything. It was a pleasure and we are honored. All of us.” She smiled and bowed her head.

Thorin knew better. Bofur’s stunned face confirmed that something unpleasant had happened. “The pleasure’s all mine Mrs. Bluestone. If there is anything I can do for you, I am here at your service.” He kindly said.

Your mom gratefully smiled and nodded, lowering her gaze. Both of them bid Thorin and Bofur a goodnight and made their way out the door. Thorin and Bofur stood there and watched as they disappeared into the main hallway. Thorin looked at him for answers.

“Don’t look at me like that Thorin, I don't know anythin'. All I can tell you is that the young lass was very upset at something. Maybe you know what’s wrong?” He said trying to get information out of Thorin.

Thorin looked at him then back at the balcony. As he stood there looking at the balcony, he remembered how your upper back and neck looked as you took his coat off. How your long wavy hair fell over your back and shoulders. He remembered the look you gave him as you walked away. _What could have gone so wrong in such short amount of time?_ He wondered. He knew about females, more specifically, about their bodies and the pleasure they brought him, but not about this. He felt lost and out of touch…and he didn’t like it.

That night, he went to bed thinking of you and how amazing you looked. He sat at the edge of his bed unable to shake you from his mind. He wanted to believe that you hadn’t been touched by anyone in _that_ way before. The thought of him claiming you and making you his own, excited and frustrated him unlike anything else. “That damned girl.” he whispered angrily as he stood up from his bed. His erection pressed against his pants but he refused to pleasure himself to you. He lit his pipe and began to smoke slowly by his fireplace trying to calm himself. He had to do something about this and driven by desire, he was determined to get what he wanted.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was late at night and you were already in your night gown lying in bed. Slightly tipsy, you tossed and turned. You groaned in frustration, how you wish you had said more. You finally settled on your back and wondered if he was in his bed, thinking about you too. You thought about his strong, rough hands gently putting his coat on you. The way he bit his lip….the way his wicked blue eyes looked at your cleavage. You giggled at the thought of that stern, powerful dwarf that was caught off guard by your cleavage. _He’s only male after all, he has basic needs and desires. Desires,_ You close your eyes as you remember the way he looked at you as he spoke that word. “Hmm Prince Thorin what would you do with me?” You whispered sliding your hand under your night gown. As you reached your sweet spot, you bit your lip and thought of Thorin’s lips. _How would his tongue feel here?_ You moaned softly making sure you weren’t too loud. You touched yourself, sexual frustration overwhelming you. You wished it was Thorin’s hands touching you instead. You continued pleasing yourself while thinking about Thorin doing these naughty things to you. You moaned his name as you reached your release. You lay your head back on the pillow, breathing heavily before slowly drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain, a defeated Thorin laid in his big, lavish bed thinking about you as he stroked himself.

You woke up the next morning with a huge smile on your face thinking about Thorin and about last night. “I _needed_ that.” You said smiling. It was also the day of rest, what could be more perfect? Then you remembered, your mom. You groaned thinking about how difficult it was going to be facing her. You put your robe on and walked down the stone steps to the kitchen. Elína was sitting there eating breakfast. “Where’s mom?” You asked looking around. You knew she was upset with you. “She’s not here. She left earlier with someone.” she answered rudely.  

 “Someone? And just _who_ might that someone be Elína?” You asked. You didn’t care if she was upset. It wasn’t her who you needed to apologize to anyway. You were a stubborn one and you knew it.

“I don’t know, but if I had to deal with a disrespectful, drunken daughter I wouldn’t want to be here either.” She snapped.

“Mind your own Elína, this has nothing to do with you.”

“ _Nothing_ to do with me?” she scoffed.

You glared at her and without saying a word you started to walk back upstairs.

“She went to go see Prince Thorin you know!”

You stopped in your tracks and wide-eyed you walked back downstairs, “What?”

“I don’t know, some guard from the palace came here asking for her.” She said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

“H-how do you know that it was a request from him?” You asked.

She gave you a smug look and shrugged her shoulders. You knew she wasn’t going to say more. “Elína, you know I wish to apologize to her? I didn't mean to cause her grief. Now please, please tell me where she has gone?”

Smiling in amusement, she walked towards you, “I was joking.” she whispered then turned back to the kitchen. You were furious but you didn't say more and you quickly walked upstairs to get dressed. You didn’t need this, you were going to spend a day out of the mountain. Perhaps you’ll go to Dale or the forest, or the river. Anywhere was better than here. You dress quickly and didn’t even bother to eat, and while you hurry towards the door you hear Elína blurt something at you. You ignore her and sprinted towards the stairway trying to hide from her view. Walking through stairways and bridges upon bridges you finally see the bright entrance of the mountain, you smile and walk a little faster. You stop when you see Thorin there holding a big axe over his shoulder and talking with other dwarves. _T_ _hey must be going on their hunt,_ you thought and quickly hide behind a big stone post and peek.

You wait behind the post, and finally when they seemed to have left, you step out and slowly make your way to the bright entrance. You smile in anticipation of the warm sunlight and just as you’re almost there,  Dwalin steps in. He did a double take, and you know he recognizes you. “Shit.” You murmer.

“Hold on there lass. Where are ya headin’ off to?” he said looking suspiciously at you.

“Um, to Dale, I have some business there so if you will excuse me Mister Dwalin.” You say as you lean to step out.

“Is there someone travelling with ya?” he says as he scours behind you.

“N-no but, it _is_ daytime.” You shrug.

“Oh no lass, my apologies but I can’t do that.” He says putting a hand in front of you.

You were getting annoyed by this. “Mister Dwalin…I doubt that drunk men will try anything in broad daylight. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Very well if you insist, but first and foremost, you will have to answer to Thorin. He’s right out there.” He says crossing his arms. “Shall I take ya to him?” You look at him and wonder if you should turn back now, but you wanted to see Thorin at the same time. “Agreed.” You said. Dwalin and you walk to the bridge where Thorin and others are already on their ponies.

“What kept you Dwalin?” said Thorin grinning as he turned to look at him. His attention immediately went to you and his grin disappeared. He tilted his head a little, confused by your presence. “Miss Bluestone?” he asked in a curious tone. You looked up to him and bowed your head, “My Lord.”

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked still looking down at you from his pony.

You look at Dwalin, his arms crossed, he signaled with his head so that you’d answer Thorin. “Mister Dwalin insisted I come to you to let you know- Um, to _ask_ your permission to go to Dale.” Thorin stood in confusion for a few seconds; he then dismounted his pony and stepped towards you. He had that discontent look on his face again. “Alone? Have you forgotten what I said?” He said loudly.

You weren’t going to take it this time. “Yes, I specifically remember your dislike for us ladies to be out alone…while it was _dark_. With all due respect My Lord, it is only early morning. So if you’re done berating me, I’d like to get going now.” You said as you felt your face get red. Dwalin had a cheeky smile, “I’ll just uh…excuse me.” He said as he patted Thorin on the shoulder and walked away.

Thorin walked closer to you, trying to intimidate you and it worked. He might’ve been just two inches taller than you, but he seemed huge. You quickly look down, waiting for the wrath he was about to unleash.

“Not feeling so brave now are you girl? Look at me.” He said in quiet tone. You frowned; you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, even when he ordered you to do so. Thorin smirked and placed his hand on your chin, slowly forcing you to look at him. You do, you see his icy blue eyes looking back into yours. You wanted to just grab him and kiss him as you felt that nice, familiar sensation down there again. You remembered about last night, touching yourself, thinking about Thorin’s hands all over your body.

“What are you thinking?” Thorin asked you with his hand still on your chin.

You could never tell him what you were really thinking. Or could you? “Um…I just-“ You murmured. 

“Going to Dale alone!” Thorin shouted as his hand left your chin _._  You snap out of it. _Oh, he was talking about that._

“But….as I said before, it _is_ day time.” You said.

He looked at you up and down, making you feel uncomfortable. “Men! Carry on, I will be a moment.” Thorin shouted to the rest who were still in their ponies, you turn to look at them somehow not wanting them to leave. Now it was just the two of you again. Thorin slowly paced back and forth while he waited for them to disappear into the forest. The sleeves of his black tunic were rolled up, exposing his big, firm forearms. You wanted him to touch you, in that slow, sensual way you imagined. Once the other dwarves were gone, he stopped and turned back to you. “Do you think this is a game? Do you think your life worthless? You are just begging to get hurt aren't you?” he shouted at you.

You swallowed hard, no words coming out of your mouth, you weren't expecting this. You were positive he was interested in you but now, you were more confused than ever. Your eyes began to tear up feeling like an idiot for thinking he ever liked you and you quickly looked away to try to hide it from him.

Thorin knew you were about to cry, looking down, he pinched the bridge of his nose. You inhaled deeply trying to calm yourself. While you looked away from him, you saw the huge, beautiful waterfall and how the water cascaded down the stone. That’s all you wanted today, to jump in a secluded lake and feel the fresh, cool water all over your body. Instead, you were stuck in the bridge being yelled at by Thorin. He turned to look at you again but you didn’t look at him. He knew he was too rough on you, but he pretended otherwise.

“Why do you cry?” He asked after sighing deeply. “Does something hurt?”

You scoffed and looked at him, tears still filled your eyes. “No My Lord…I’m fine, excuse me.” With that, you bow your head and as you turn to walk away, you begin to think about what an asshole he is. You turn back to him and let him have it. “You know…I find it quite amusing that you only seemed to like me when my breasts were almost completely exposed!” You yell at him while placing both of your hands on your breasts, slightly pushing them upwards. Stunned Thorin looked at your breasts and opened his mouth slightly, waiting for you to say more. “And now…now you’re being a complete-“ You held your tongue because calling the Prince of Erebor an asshole, will definitely get you sent you to the dungeons.  He swiftly walked towards you and harshly pulled you against him by your waist. “A complete what?” he whispered, his voice filled with lust. You felt his hardness pressing against you. You gasped and looked down trying to get a glimpse of what was happening down there. “Answer me.” He whispered. You place your hand on his hard chest pretending to push him away, when in reality, you wanted more. This only made him hold you tighter. His eyes now dark and filled with nothing but desire instead of anger. He rested his forehead on yours, sighing deeply before closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter Ten

Both of you stood quiet for a moment, pressed tightly together. Thorin had both of his hands on your waist and yours stood down by your sides. His eyes were still closed, he looked peaceful, or at least that’s what you thought. To your surprise, he pushed you away, leaving you to stumble a few steps backwards. Stunned, you stood there looking at him and you wondered if you should walk away. You wanted to stay but you knew that the right thing to do was to leave and forget about the whole thing.

“Go home.” He said looking down.

Foolishly, you refused. “My Lord....if you wish to say something-“

“I said go home!” He yelled interrupting you. He blushed and for once in his life, he was embarrassed of himself and felt like he was losing control of the situation.

 “But, please if you would just listen for-“

“You are testing my patience _girl_.” He angrily said while stepping closer to you.

You felt so angry and hurt, but you wanted him. What had just happened earlier was real. Your eyes filled with tears again and your lower lip began to tremble a little. Instead of crying, you raise your right hand and slap him. You stepped back and at this point you didn’t care if you would get in trouble. He confused you and you hated that you felt something for him. Thorin still looking in the direction you slapped his face, he clenched his jaw and his eyes went right to you as he slowly turned his head to your direction. That’s when you gave up and quickly turned around and scurried home. Thorin stood in the bridge looking at you until you disappeared into the mountain.

_Might as well go home and tell my mom all about it, so when they come for me, she’ll know why,_ you thought as you anxiously walked home. You got home and your mom and Elína were standing by the stone hearth staring at the kettle, as soon as they heard the door, they quickly walked to you looking nervous.

 “There you are! We…” your mom quickly stopped as she saw you were extremely upset. “Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”

You sighed, “Mom, I’m sorry for being a rotten daughter, and about the dinner night, I-“

“No, no it’s all alright!“

“Mom please no, listen to me….“

“No! You listen! Tell her!” Elína exclaimed looking at your mom.

Your mom looked at you and grabbed your hands. “This morning, I was summoned to the palace by Prince Thorin! What did I tell you?  He’s interested in you, he told me himself. He asked for my consent before coming to our home tonight! He thought you’d feel comfortable talking to him here. He’s _such_ a gentleman!”

You looked at Elína in confusion as she grinned. If there ever was a chance with Thorin, it was certainly gone now. You close your eyes and prepare yourself for what you were about to tell them.

“I slapped Thorin.” You said looking blankly at the ground. “I just….slapped him….right across the face.” You look up to see both of them gawking at you. “So if anything, it will be guards coming to our home tonight to escort me to the dungeons, not Thorin asking for courtship.”

“You what?!” your mother shouted.

“I slapped him mom!” You yelled right back as your eyes began to tear up. Both of them looked at you in horror, your mom covered her mouth with both of her hands. Elína finally broke the silence, “Why? Can you answer us that?! Guards will probably be on the other side of that door any moment now!”

You glared at her, “Yes I’ve had time to think about that on my way here.”

“Can you tell us why you slapped the _prince_?!” your mom shrieked.

“He deserved it, he-“

“Oh shut up, I certainly doubt that he did!” Elína cut you off.

You looked at her, she _was_ right. Thorin wasn’t trying to hurt you, not physically at least. You immediately regretted it, but it was done. All you could do now is wait calmly for the guards to take you away. Your mom made her way to the stairs, not bothering to look at you, she stayed in her bedroom for the rest of the day. You were sitting by the warm hearth, waiting for the guards. Elína joined you, you knew she was scared for you. You were her little sister after all.

“Elína, I’ll be fine please don’t worry about me. Just take care of mom.” You said smiling warmly at her. Tears filled her eyes and she sighed. You slid the four of your small, bronze beads off the end of your four braids and handed them to her.  “Give them to mom when she no longer hates me please?” You sniffled.

She stretched out her hand and took your hair beads. “Mom doesn’t hate you.” She said.

“What would dad think of me if he were here?” You began to cry.

You tried not to think about the cold, dark dungeons and the ungodly punishment you would receive for striking the Prince of Erebor. Just as you started to feel relieved that no guards had arrived, there was a loud knock on the door and both of you jumped out of your chairs. Your mom made her way down the stairs and walked towards you. Feeling like a scared little child again, you hugged her tight wishing she could undo all of this. You sniffled and wiped your tears away. Your mom reluctantly went to the door and opened it. Two guards were in your door, behind them, Thorin made his way forward.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Baffled, Thorin looked at the three of you, “Is this a bad time?” he asked curiously. The three of you looked at him with the same sense of bafflement. Surely he wasn’t here to take you away was he?  Your mom was preparing to beg him to not lock you up, but then she remembered the meeting he talked to her about. Either way, she acted like if nothing happened. “My Lord, please come in.” she said opening the door wide. Thorin stepped inside your house, and slowly looked around. He stopped as soon as he looked at you; you were scared out of your mind. You couldn’t make out the expression on his face. There was none.

“Good evening Lord Thorin, is there anything I can do for you?” Elína desperately asked. “Not at the moment Miss.” He replied still expressionless.

“Can I take your coat My Lord.” Your mom walked towards him, and he handed her that same black fur coat he put on you.

Thorin then walked towards you, grabbed your right hand, the same hand that slapped him, raised it to his lips and kissed it. You cleared your throat and not knowing how to respond, you look at your mom. She had the biggest nervous smile on her face. She quickly walked towards him, “Please take a seat My Lord. May I offer you anything? Ale, wine, or perhaps something to eat?”

“That will not be necessary Mrs. Bluestone, I will not be here long.” He answered her.

“Well, mother and I will head upstairs now, excuse us My Lord.” Elína said quickly pushing your mom upstairs. Thorin turned to them looking pleased.

It was deadly silent and as soon as Thorin opened his mouth and you quickly interrupted him, “Please take a seat.” You nervously said, walking away from him and leading him to the cushioned, wooden bench. He raised his eyebrows for a second and slowly made his way towards you. You signaled with your hand for him to take a seat, but he didn’t move. _Shit_ , _he’s really going to let me have it this time,_ you thought as you blushed.

“You told them.” He said still looking at you.

“I had to My Lord, I thought I was going to….I don’t know.”

“Be punished?” he asked in that cool, quiet tone. “Miss Bluestone, I’m not going to order a common maid to rot in a cell, because of one...foolish mistake.”

You look at him wide-eyed, “My Lord I cannot express how very sorry I am. I know it was a foolish mistake, extremely foolish. I beg your forgiveness.”

He shook his head and smirked, “I think you can.”

“Can what My Lord?”

“Express just how sorry you are.” He quietly said.

“Wh…how should I do that?” You asked desperately.  

He tilted his head back slightly as he smirked. He was clearly enjoying the turmoil he was causing you. “I am certain you know what I want from you.”

You quickly blink and furrow your brows trying to figure out if he meant sex. You plop down on the bench and look up at him. He walked closer to you until he was standing right in front of you. Scared, you turn to look up at him, he then put his hand on your head and stroked your hair. You close your eyes and try to not look up at him. _Surely he’s thinking of doing this while my family is upstairs!_ You thought as you panicked. 

He then grabbed a fistful of your hair for a moment, sighed deeply and let you go. You looked up at him and bowed your head, “Please My Lord I will be sure to stay out of your way."

“Out of my way? Do you not know why I came?” He asked as walked away.

“My mother mentioned your visit, but she did not say for what reason.”

“Well then, now you know the reason don’t you? Or are you still going to pretend to not know?” He said sounding annoyed.

You looked down, not knowing if you should say _that_ word or not. You shyly look up at him, “Do you mean…sex?" You whispered.

He scoffed, that was the first time you heard something out of him that almost sounded like a laugh. “That was not my initial purpose, but now, it is.” He said glaring at you. “If I had known you were such an imprudent girl, I would not have wasted my time.”

You stood up and looked at him in disbelief, “I’m…?”

“Yes, imprudent. You are nothing but a witless, young girl.” He said in a louder tone and you quickly look to the stairway. You were afraid your mom and sister had been listening.

“Can you keep it down?” You whispered angrily.

Thorin looked to the stairway and shook his head. “Now, have I made it perfectly clear for you?” 

“Yes…you wish to _fuck me_?” You snapped.

He didn’t answer you, but his eyes said yes. _Is he fucking joking?_ He looked at you with a smug look on his face as if he heard your thoughts. He was asking for you to become his mistress. _One of many,_ you thought to yourself.

 “Are you being serious?” You scoffed.

“Why would I joke about this? I could have you whether you accepted or not, but luckily for you, I’m a courteous man. Make your choice.” He replied angrily.

 “Yes My Lord, you are indeed.” You replied sarcastically.

 He walked right up to your face, “I’m through with your childish games. I expect an answer now.” 


	12. Chapter Twelve

You glared at him; you still couldn’t believe he was asking this of you. How dare he come to your house asking for this after he had told your mom he was interested in something serious?

“Wait, tell me, where you interested in something more?” You asked.

He scoffed and looked away, “Forget I ever was.”

“But what am I supposed to tell my family?! That you just came here to ask _me_ to be one of your…your private whores?!” You asked in disbelief.

“Private whore?” he asked in amusement. “Your family does have to know. It would be between us.”

You run your fingers through your hair and sit back down. You think about the once in a lifetime chance you ruined with him and while you _did_ want to sleep with him, you weren’t sure if you wanted it to be that way. Thorin walks to the door and grabbed his coat impatiently and looks at you, expecting your answer.

“This is a lot to think about.” You said shaking your head.

“What exactly, is there to think about? There is nothing complicated about it. Either you accept my offer or not.” He said looking at you.

“Perhaps to _you_ , it might seem like something simple.” You said angrily. “Let us say I did accept, what would I tell my mother?"

“Tell her the truth; that because of your behavior, I’ve lost serious interest. You do not have to say anything more.” He said coldly.

You felt a sharp pain in your chest for a second and slowly closed your eyes. He didn’t want you anymore, he just said it himself. Would you accept and be willing to lose the small amount of dignity you had left? You couldn’t bear to think about how disappointed your mom would be when you told her.  Perhaps you could tell her that you declined his offer of courtship, after all, it was _your_ life. Neither she nor anyone else had a right to deem what was to come first. You looked at Thorin, he was still standing by the door looking at you.

You inhaled deeply before standing up, “I accept.”

There was a small smirk in his face and he gave you a small nod, “Very well.” He said quietly. “When is a good time for you?”

You stared blankly at him then looked away, “I…don’t know.”

Thorin walked slowly towards you still smirking and you looked at him. “Have you any experience?” he asked. How great would it be to lie to him and see the disappointment in his face if you said you did?

“Yes.” You answered.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and tilted his head slightly. “Oh? And may I know just how much exactly?” he said in a low tone. He almost sounded angry.

“Just enough.” You reply.

He looked away for a second, his jealousy almost overwhelming him. “Is there something wrong My Lord?” You asked with a smug smile on your face. You were enjoying this.

“No. I will meet you in the entrance of the Eastern Hall tomorrow at ten.” He said while walking towards the door, putting his hand on the handle, he turned to you, “Is that a good time for you?”

You almost wanted to burst out laughing at him. _I’ll let him believe my lies for a while,_ you thought. “Yes My Lord.” You quietly said. He nodded and opened the door and you walked towards him to wish him a goodnight. Instead of stepping out, he turned to you and grabbed you by your waist with his left hand and kissed you roughly. His tongue claimed your mouth while he placed his right hand on your cheek. He stopped, separating his lips from yours for a second; he looked into your eyes and kissed you roughly again. His beard scratching your skin, you put your hand on his chest and slowly you moved it to his face. You touched the rough hairs of his beard and began to feel his hardness again pressing against you. You moaned softly but he stopped and let go of you completely. You kept your hand on his face, you didn’t want him to go. Breathing heavily, he grabbed your hand and removed it.

“Have a goodnight Miss Bluestone.” He whispered and stepped out.

“You as well My Lord.” You said flushed as you felt the arousal between your legs.

The two guards stood up straight and began to follow him as he walked away. Still breathing heavily, you bit your lip in frustration. _At least I’ll have all of him tomorrow,_ you smirked at the thought. You closed the door and stepped inside, closing your eyes as you leaned on the door. Once you open your eyes, you look up to see Elína and your mom peeking from the stairway. Terrified that they might’ve been listening to the whole conversation you, stared wide-eyed.

 “How long were you standing there?!” You shrieked.

They stepped down, “Not long enough, we came down as soon as we heard the door close. What happened?” Elína asked desperately, both of them eager to know. You sighed and shook your head. “He just came here to warn me about my behavior…that’s it.”

Both of them looked at you puzzled, they were clearly expecting more. “I..I don’t understand this. Surely if he wanted to warn you, he would’ve sent a letter or a guard or…anything but this!” Your mom exclaimed. Elína looked at you suspiciously and you took notice.

“Well, he wanted to warn me himself and I promised to stay out of his way.” You said as you walked to your bedroom. You felt bad for lying to them, but _this_ was something you never wanted anyone to find out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was a usual workday; you woke up, got ready and walked to Dale with your sister. You were quieter than usual and you weren’t interested in anything around you as you usually were. Elína noticed, “Can you tell me what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet the whole day.” She said.

You snapped out of it, “What are you talking about.”

“You know what I’m talking about, you can fool mom easily, not me. Tell me.” She demanded.

“I’m still a little shaken from last night is all.” You said. “There’s nothing more to it.”

“Hmm why do I feel like there is something you are not telling us?” she asked while sorting through the jewelry.

You looked at her and thought if you should tell her. You needed to talk about this with someone, but you were afraid she’d lecture and judge you and then tell your mom about everything. After a while you decided not to tell her and shook your head. She stopped what she was doing and looked at you, “You know you can tell me anything. Did Thorin do or try something?”

You immediately grinned as you thought about how roughly he kissed you and how quickly you excited him.

“There!” she said pointing at your face. “What is that grin for?”

“Can you please stop? I’m just remembering how he kissed…my hand.” You said sighing.

She narrowed her eyes, “Really? Tell me, why would he kiss your hand if he had only gone to warn you?”

You looked around trying to make something up. “I-I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?” You said raising your eyebrows.

“Perhaps I will. Don’t think that I will not get to the bottom of this.” She teased.

Both of you packed your things and got ready to go home. On your way there, you immediately began to feel nervous about the night ahead of you. You didn’t know much about sex, besides the stories you’ve heard from women about how to “correctly” please a man. You pretended to not care but you always paid close attention to every little detail. You knew the first time wouldn’t really be pleasant, and you knew you may bleed. _I’m definitely going to tell Thorin the truth,_ you thought to yourself. You knew it would anger him and would he even care if it was your first time? How could you be sure he was going to be gentle with you anyway?

When you got home, you went straight to your room and looked at yourself in the mirror. There were only five hours until you had to meet with Thorin. You began to panic, _what will he think of me?_ So far, he liked how you looked with clothes on. Will he still like the way you looked without them? You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You go downstairs to see your mom and Elína talking quietly, they stopped as soon as they saw you.

“Is…everything alright?” You asked raising an eyebrow.

“That’s what I would like to know. Elína told me you were not yourself the whole day. Does something trouble you?” your mom asked.

You glare at Elína for a second, “No…mom. I just wanted to say to please not disturb me for the rest of the night, I’m feeling extremely lethargic and I’d like to get some rest please?”

“Oh? Would you like me to help with something dear?” your mom asked. Elína narrowed her eyes at you, you weren’t fooling her.

“No mom thank you, I think a warm shower and rest is all I need. So goodnight.” You said as you walked up the stairs.

“Goodnight then.” Your mom answered sounding unsure.

After you were done with your bath, you combed your hair, and waited in your nightgown the rest of the day, careful not to make a noise. They were usually in bed by nine, but you waited an extra thirty minutes just to be safe. You quickly dressed yourself and putting your cloak on, you quietly open your door. Everything was silent and the house was dark. You tiptoed downstairs, relieved that you made it that far and you quietly made your way to the living room. As soon as you opened the door, a cool breeze hits you and gave you chills. You quietly and quickly made your way to the main upstairs area, moving farther and farther from your home. _Am I really doing this right now?_ You thought. You knew you could still turn back now if you really wanted to.

Before you knew it, you were in the hall where Thorin said he’d meet you and you see him leaning against a stairway railing with his arms crossed. The only dwarves around were guards standing on their posts or walking around. He turned to you looking frustrated and stood up straight. _What now?_ You thought.

“What kept you?” He asked as soon as you reached him.

You rolled your eyes at him without saying a word, if he was about to get angry about such a small thing, so be it. He sighed and looked away, "Let's go." he said in a low voice. You started walking through the dark hall, went through another flight of stairs and made your way into that entrance you had seen only a few days before. In all that time he didn’t say a single word to you, nor you to him. It was uncomfortably quiet. You looked in awe as you entered a massive corridor where huge statues of dwarf kings were placed and huge banners hung from the walls. You thought about how one day, a statue of Thorin will stand there. Thinking about it made it more real for you; one day he was going to be King of Erebor. You look at him and remembered just how much you had disrespected him.

He turned to you and looked at you suspiciously, “What?” he whispered.

“Nothing, My Lord.” You whispered back and smiled warmly at him and he raised his brow slightly confused by your sudden change of demeanor.

You finally made your way to a dark, secluded hallway that was lit by torches. There were two maids standing by a door and they bowed their heads as you and Thorin made it deeper in the dark hallway. At the end of the hallway, you see huge arched wooden double doors and turn to look at Thorin. He looked at you and opened one of the doors, waiting for you to step in.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

You slowly stepped inside his bedroom; it was massive, dark, and beautiful. You looked around in awe, it seemed bigger than your entire house. As soon as you enter, you see a big dark metal candle chandelier suspended by dark metal chains, there is also another one on the left far side of the room but the candles weren’t lit. There was also another door on the far left side of the room. Across from you, was a four post canopy bed that had deep blue curtains and a huge fireplace was on the wall across from it to your left. There was a big balcony, and same deep blue drapes were hanging from the top and were lightly flowing, as they did, you caught a peek of the dark, starry sky. You looked to your right and see a huge wooden dresser and a big, gold harp standing next to it. Surprised, you look at Thorin who was closing the door behind you.

“This is beautiful.” You said walking towards the harp, “Do….do you play this?” You asked in amazement. He walked towards you and nodded lightly looking at the harp and turned to look at you again.

“Oh..that’s amazing! I’d never imagine you-“ You stopped talking when he started to untie your cloak. It was completely silent and the only noise in that room was the crackling fireplace. “Don’t be scared.” He said quietly.  He placed the cloak on the chaise lounge sofa that stood at the foot of his bed. He then unbuckled his belt  and he took his surcoat off laying them down on the sofa. Now he was just wearing his dark tunic, black trousers, and boots. You were unsure of what you should do next, so you stood there waiting for orders.

“Undress.” He said, staring intensely at you.

Your heart began to beat faster, you still hadn’t told him you were a virgin but now, it felt like the most inappropriate moment to do so. You hesitated, and he noticed and walked up to you. He then, put his hands on your shoulders and peeled the sleeves from your shoulders slowly, and your dress fell to the floor. You took your shoes off and now, you were just in your slightly tight chemise with your underbust corset over it. He sighed in frustration as soon as he saw it, you smiled and started to undo the lacing.

He looked at how your breasts looked under the dainty fabric and opened his mouth slightly. He quickly took his tunic off, his hairy chest and hard muscles now completely exposed. You looked at his battle scars here and there and glanced at the dark hairs that formed his happy trail. He then grabbed your chemise and pulled it up, “Raise your arms.” He ordered and you nervously did it. Now you were completely nude in front of him, you raised your hands to cover your breasts and private area. “Don’t.” He said as he stepped back and observed you, his mouth was still slightly opened and need filled his eyes. 

“On your knees.” He ordered. Your face begins to get hot and you look at him wide-eyed.

“Do as I say.” He said firmly. You slowly get on your knees and look down as he steps right in front of you.  He looks down and undoes his trousers and pulls them down slightly as his erection springs out. You gasp at the sight and look up at him in sheer astonishment. He looks down on you with a smirk on his face. Surely his amazing length and girth would never fit completely in your mouth, or anywhere else. You grabbed it from the base and put the tip in your mouth and suck a little. His mouth instantly opens, still looking down at you, expecting more. You slide it deeper in your mouth, his girth stretching your lips. You began to move at a steady pace, sucking from tip to the middle; you don’t think you can go further than that. Thorin groans a little and grabs a fistful of your hair holding your head in place as he pushes his cock deeper in your mouth, he wants you to take all of him. You furrow your eyebrows and try to take him as deep as you can in but you gag. He stops, and looks down at you, you try to catch your breath and began to suck the tip, while stroking him with your right hand. He closes his eyes and gasps loudly. You liked this, you were completely in control of him now. You let go of him and with your two fingers you push his cock upwards and lick him from base to tip, he tilted his head back while he closed his eyes. When you reached the tip under the head, he hissed through his teeth and let out a loud, shaky exhale.

Suddenly, he pulls you up by your arm and pulls you towards the bed and with one swift move, he removes the fur covers on the bed. You wipe your lips with the back of your hand and sit on his bed while he kicks off his boots and takes his trousers and underwear off. He goes to you and kisses you roughly, his tongue seeking yours. His hands explore your naked body and he squeezes your breasts and hips hard. You tense up as his hand then slowly moves his hand to your privates and his middle finger rubs your clit slowly. He stops kissing you, lowering himself to your breasts and he began to suck and bite on them hard making it hurt slightly. You let out a little moan and his fingers move to your opening, feeling your wetness. He raises his fingers slightly and looks down at them. He looks at you with a wicked smile on his face then he climbs on top of you.

“Spread your legs.” He whispers, and you do preparing for what’s to come.

“Wide.” He says looking down grabbing your right leg and pushing it farther apart. He then looks in your eyes as he enters you slowly, all the way in. His girth spreads you completely and his length is all the way inside you. You gasp sharply and close your eyes tight. He moans loudly and starts moving faster in you, keeping a steady pace. His breathing quickens as he closes his eyes and begins to thrust into you harder. Your eyes were still closed shut as you try to ignore the pain and you moan in discomfort. Thorin sits up on his knees and as he puts your legs over his shoulders, he looks down and his eyes widened in shock and he quickly looks at you.

“What…” He whispers in shock while trying to catch his breath. You knew exactly what he saw. He pulls out you completely and you gasp as he does. As you lean up on your elbows, he looks at you alarmed, waiting for an explanation.

“I’m… _I was_ a virgin.” You say quietly.

 He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the white sheets, now stained with two little droplets of blood and a little red streak. “Why did you not tell me this? Have I been causing you pain the entire time?” He said loudly feeling offended. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and shook his head. He just sat at the edge of the bed, and glared at you. You realized you were either going initiate something, or everything would end badly.

“My Lord….” You said as you moved closer to him but he didn't look at you.

You placed your hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to look at you and you coyly smile at him. “Please...I want you to take me.” You whisper and you lean in to kiss him. Surprised, he looks at you and kisses you back, while slowly pushing you back onto the bed. You spread your legs for him and he stops kissing you and looks into your eyes, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” he whispered. You nod at him and he slowly makes his way into you again. You wince a little and he stops midway. “Are you alright?” he asks looking into your eyes. “Yes, it’s only a little uncomfortable.” You say giving him a reassuring smile. He enters deeper into you and starts moving again, slowly and cautiously this time. He leans down to kiss you and his hair and braids tickle your face as he does. He kisses you slowly and passionately as he increases his speed. You moan in his mouth as he grabs your thigh and holds it in the air while he thrusts into you. You stop kissing him and moan, it still hurts slightly but you’re embracing this new strange sensation. Your moans excited Thorin even more and he was now groaning as he bit and kissed your neck. He knows it's still slightly uncomfortable, but as long as you didn’t tell him to stop, he’d keep fucking you as hard as he wished. He then sat up on his knees once more, putting your legs on his shoulders and you let out a quick high-pitched scream and closed your eyes as he roughly forced his cock in you, but you didn’t tell him to stop. He eventually began to move steadily faster and deeper making you cry out loudly and he quickly pulled out of you and stroked himself rapidly, he shut his eyes tight and let out a deep, loud grunt as he came all over you. 

Before you figured out what had happened, you were covered in his cum from your cheek, your lips, breasts, stomach, and abdomen. He sat back, breathing heavily admiring  the view for a moment before getting up and walking to the dresser. You stared at his perfect, strong, hairy body and were still in disbelief of what you had just done with him. As he walked back from the dresser, he looked at you staring at him and he raised his eyebrow slightly without saying a word. With one of the soft cloths, he wiped your cheek and lips then gave it to you, so that you’d clean the rest. Exhausted, you barely clean yourself and look over at him once more, he’s too busy wiping the sweat off his neck to notice. You smile at the sight and slowly close your eyes. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

You began to doze off in his bed though you didn’t do any of the work, it was way past your bedtime and your body was more exhausted than ever. You feel a hand on your shoulder and open your eyes slightly to see Thorin standing over you, completely dressed already and his hair was tied in a loose, low pony tail with his braids still framing his face. He cleared his throat and gently shakes you awake. “Wake up.” He whispers. You look at him with your eyes still slightly closed and he’s watching you intently, there was a certain tenderness in his face that you hadn’t seen before. You see that he has brought you your clothes and you groan slightly and close your eyes again not wanting to get off his soft, warm bed. This was completely new to him and he didn’t know how to go about it. You looked so peaceful and comfortable; he didn’t know what to do and began to feel helpless.

“Wake up.” He says in a louder tone and you quickly open your eyes. “You have to go home now.”

You reluctantly start getting up, covering your breasts with one arm and your privates with the other hand. Thorin stares at you in amusement making you feel shy and uncomfortable. “Can you please not look at me?” You ask slightly groggy. He scoffs and walks towards the door. You quickly begin to get dressed before he turns around.

 “This is the only time I will allow this. You will be nude before me whenever I ask, understand?” He said sternly.

“Yes My Lord.” You answer.

“I have important work to attend to. We will talk another time about your poor decisions. A guard will be waiting outside to escort you home.”

“Wait. Poor decisions?” You ask slipping into your dress.

He turns around, “Yes Miss Bluestone, the decisions you made that put you through the unnecessary amount of pain tonight.” He said coldly.

“Oh…I’m terribly so-“

“Don’t bother apologizing now. Have a goodnight.” With that, he opened the door and left. You were now alone in Thorin’s chambers; it was as if nothing had happened. If it wasn’t for the little blood stains on the sheets, it would be hard for you to believe that you _really_  just had sex with Thorin. _How embarrassing,_ _somebody’s going to clean my mess up._ You sighed feeling disturbed about the idea. You try your best to calm your messy hair while you walk over to the harp and touch it lightly. Just the thought of Thorin playing this delicate, beautiful instrument put a smile on your face. You walk around slowly in his huge, dark bedroom and made your way to the balcony. You looked at the sky for a moment wondering what it would be like to be loved by Thorin. _Can he even love?_ You giggled at the absurd thought. You hear the door open and you quickly stepped back inside the room and one of the two older maids you had seen in the hallway earlier was standing there holding a big woven basket with both her hands. There was no doubt in your mind that she was here to remove the sheets you just dirtied and the cloth you used to clean Thorin’s cum off of you.   

“Oh! I’m sorry Milady! I didn’t know you were still here.” She said as she quickly turned to leave.

 _Milady?_ You thought, no one had ever called you that before and you felt flattered in a way, especially since you were no one of importance.“Oh no wait! I’m about to leave now. I’m sorry for lingering.” You quickly said as you walked towards her. “And…I’m sorry about the sheets.” You said as you blushed. She quickly turned to look at the sheets and embarrassed, you looked down and slowly grabbed your cloak from the sofa.

“No need to apologize, that’s why we’re here.” She said.

“Oh um…well have a goodnight ma’am.” You shyly say.

She smiled politely bowed her head as you were ready to step out, and without knowing how to respond, you smile back and wave a little goodbye. As soon as you step out of the door, you see a guard waiting for you at the end of the dark hallway and you start making your way out. It was quiet as death apart from yours and the guard’s footsteps and surely it was incredibly late. Then you wondered what Thorin could possibly be doing at this hour.

“Excuse me sir?” You asked turning to him.

“Yes?” He asked sounding surprised.

“Do you know the time?”

“It’s almost two in the morning ma’am.” He said and he gave you a quick nod.

“Thank you…and uh…do you know what Prince Thorin is doing at this hour?”

He looked at you suspiciously. You immediately regretted asking him that. “Well uhh, let’s see…he is usually overseeing work down in the mines or tending to other important business in the palace.”

You raised your eyebrows, “Oh I see. Thank you.”

You lead the way home and you thanked him as you got there. You quietly make your way inside and managed to get into your room unheard and unseen. You sighed deeply in relief and pledged to never do this again. If Thorin really wanted you, he’d understand and meet you at a different hour. You dreaded the next meeting with him, when he would talk about _your poor decisions._ You get into bed already feeling the soreness all over your body and think of Thorin. You went through every little detail over and over again in your head as you slowly fell asleep.

 You woke up the next morning and immediately felt soreness all over your body, especially down there. Your legs ached from being spread that wide, and your breasts were tender from Thorin’s biting and sucking. You smile wickedly remembering last night as you very cautiously climb out of bed. You pull your nightgown off and look down to your breasts and see light red to deep red bruising. Your thigh was slightly bruised as well from where Thorin tightly held it. It felt unfair, while you were in pain, Thorin was probably walking around like nothing. _Surely I’m not going to be able to do this on a regular basis,_ you thought.You walk to the mirror and move your hair out the way to see that Thorin’s beard had irritated the right side of your neck and not only that, but you had hickeys. Your eyes widened in fear as you thought about how exactly you were going to cover this up.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

You stand looking in utter fear in front of the mirror as you try to remember techniques used to rid skin from these types of things. You put your robe on and walk around to your dresser frantically looking for a copper coin. Eventually, you find one and start rubbing your neck roughly with it. It hurts, but you keep going and you see the deeper red marks start to disappear, not completely, but they weren't as bad as before. Your mom and sister were still asleep so you quietly make your way to the bathroom and prepare a warm bath and gently step inside. The warm water feels good on your sore body, and you wished you could stay there for the rest of the day but you had to get ready to accompany your mom and sister to Dale’s marketplace. You hiss as you slowly stand up and climb out of the tub.

You forget about your neck and you walk out of the bathroom with your wet hair slicked back. As you make your way to your room, you run into Elína in the middle of the hall. “Good morning.” You smile at her as you pass her by.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed you by your arm, “What happened to your neck!?” She shrieked.

You quickly turn away and try to hide it with your hands. “It’s…it’s nothing. I think I’ve gotten a rash or something.” You say while quickly walking away from her.

She grabs you by your arm again, “Rash? Let me have a look.”

“N-no, please let me get back to my room.” You say as you pull away.

Slowly, the look on her face changed from concern, to deep skepticism as she looks at your neck. She knows you’ve been up to something, and like the over-protective, intrusive, older sister that she is, she isn’t going to let you out of this. She steps back slowly and lets you go without saying anything further on the matter. You slowly make your way to your room wondering if she knew you had been with someone for the first time. Even if she did, you doubt she would ever think it was Thorin. You were careful to choose a dress that wouldn’t require you much assistance to get into and you skip on the braids so that you’d have more of your thick waves to cover your neck. _I hope to Mahal that mom doesn’t ask about the absence of my braids,_ you think as you take that dreaded walk downstairs. Your mom furrows her eyebrows but doesn’t say anything; she still thinks you’re “sick” from yesterday. “Are you feeling better now dear?” she asks sweetly and you smile and nod, feeling guilty for all the lies you’ve told her. With baskets on hand, the three of you start making your way to the entrance, and you see Bofur, Balin, and some other dwarves there. “Mornin’!” Bofur yells out as he waves. “Good morning!” the three of you respond smiling. You turn your head back and scour around for Thorin but he’s not there.

The sun is at it’s hottest already as the three of you start making your way back to the mountain from Dale. You’ve had it up to your neck with your mom’s constant blabber about why you had to slap Thorin and ruin your chance, but you zoned out for most of it. As you approach the mountain, you look above the entrance to the big balcony where guards stood. You see Thorin there looking down at you and you immediately look away. You look straight ahead at the entrance and see about twelve or thirteen dwarves near it and wonder what the fuss was about. You look up at the balcony, but Thorin had already disappeared. As you reach the entrance, a familiar, loud voice startled you. “Miss Bluestones! Just the dwarves I wanted to see!” It was Rhegrin, the loud, old dwarf you had met at the dinner. He walks towards three of you and you say your hellos. “Do you remember your promise lassie?” He says putting his heavy hand on your shoulder and shaking you lightly. You look over to your mom confused, “Um, I apologize Mister Rhegrin, but I-“

“Ha!” He interrupted with a big grin on his face, “My son Rhovan! He’s returned!” He exclaimed. _Shit,_ you thought, you didn’t look presentable at all. You were wearing the plainest dress you owned, not to mention your hair wasn’t even braided.

“Oh! How exciting!” Your mom says as she grinned. Before you could object, Rhegrin turned to the group and called out for his son. You immediately panicked and took a deep breath. From the group came a tall, strong dwarf, he had dark blonde hair, tied back into a low pony tail. His eyes we’re a dark brown and three thin braids secured with metal rings, hung from his semi-long, full beard. You remove loose strands of hair from your face as you smile at the pleasant sight. He walks to the three of you and introduces himself and with Rhegrin’s heavy hand still on your shoulder, he goes to you and grins.

“So! You’re the one my father has told me about? Please to meet you.” He says as he gives you a nod. You quickly blink, “I guess so.” You say looking at Rhegrin. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

“Rhovan just returned from Moria, he says our people there are mining deeper than ever and he’s one of those hard-working miners! Isn’t that so son?” Rhegrin says proudly, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. Rhovan grins and nods at you but before he could say anything, your mom interrupts, “Well that’s great! We are truly impressed Sir Broadbelt, but we have forgotten our bread so my daughter has to turn back to Dale.” She says looking at Rhegrin. He quickly catches on, “Oh yes…Rhovan! Accompany young Miss Bluestone to Dale would you?”

Rhovan smiles and nods at your mom. You shake your head in confusion and look at your mom, she snatches the basket away from you and winks. Elína looks at you with a sorry look on her face as they turn to walk back into the mountain with Rhegrin. As you turn back to face Rhovan, you see Thorin in the background with the rest of the group with his arms crossed, leaning against the stone wall and intently looking at you both. He looked slightly confused.

“Shall we go Miss Bluestone?” Rhovan asks smiling. You look at him again nod silently. As you began walking away, you turn to look back at Thorin and he’s now standing straight up watching as you and Rhovan walk away. He looked jealous and almost as he was about to go after you. You turn to look straight ahead and smile feeling a bit of a rush.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

As you’re making your way to Dale, Rhovan talks about all the hard, extreme amount of labor he does in Moria. Yet another dwarf that was passionately dedicated to working; you weren’t surprised. He’s almost as loud and enthusiastic like his father, but he looks more like his mother. He had delicate, sharp facial features and the most amazing smile you’ve ever seen. As amazing as he seemed, you had to be honest with him. You turn to him and stop him before reaching Dale.

“Rhovan, I don’t mean to be crass but I have to tell you the truth. I’m…not looking for anything serious right now….my apologies if your father made it seem like I was.”

He looked down and smiled, “Neither am I.”

“Oh?” You asked pleasantly surprised.

“My father has been bothering me for some time…as well as my mother. Out of my four children, my father was the only one that married and well...he’s concerned about the family name and legacy more than anything.” He answered sounding annoyed.  “Does your mother pressure you about these things too?”

“All the time.” You say as you start to walk again.

“So do you see yourself taking that long journey and having little ones in the future?” He asks smiling at you.

Thorin immediately came to your mind and you shook your head. “No I doubt that’ll happen. My sister and I are not interested in those things, but maybe a life partner would be nice.”

“Hm, not uncommon. Perhaps that’s why others suspect we are in danger of becoming extinct.” He jokes and you both laugh at the absurdity.

You make it to Dale and back all the while Rhovan makes you laugh and he was even generous enough to pay for the bread you didn’t need. Thorin is no longer in sight, but the same older maid from the palace stands there smiling right at you. You stare in confusion wondering if she’s waiting for you. As you get closer to her she steps towards you and bows her head, “May I speak with you Milady?” she kindly asks. Rhovan looks as confused as you but smiles at her and steps away.

“Prince Thorin has requested your presence.”

“Um, is there another time that this can happen?” You reply quietly.

Her eyes widen slightly, “Oh no, the prince has requested to see you now, it is my obligation to bring you to him.” She says sounding slightly flustered. “Please.” She signals at you with her hand and you nod.

You step over to Rhovan, “Hey I have to go now, thank you for everything, and I apologize for leaving like this.”

“Don’t worry about it! We’ll see each other another time.” He says smiling and hugs you, pressing your tender, sore breasts to his hard chest. You wince a little and awkwardly hug him back, it was completely unexpected. You turn back to the white-haired maid who is now looking at you with prying eyes. You start walking to the palace when she sticks out her hand, “I’ll take that milady.”

“Oh there’s no need for you to-“

She looks at you disappointed and you hand her the burlap sack containing the bread and now you’re feeling lousy that you don’t even know the name of the kind lady that removed your dirty sheets from Thorin’s bed.

“Excuse me ma’am, may I know your name?” You shyly ask and blush at the thought. “Rakel is my name. My mother and grandmother have been serving the Durin family for ages. I’ve cared for Thorin, Frerin, and _Dís_ since they were dwarflings.” She says with a heartfelt smile. You grin at the thought of Thorin as a child, but now, you were dealing with a fully grown, stubborn Thorin.  You wanted to ask her so many questions about Thorin but you didn’t want to creep her out, so you didn’t.

“You must mean a lot to him.” She looked at you as you reached the entrance to the palace.

“Oh no. Rhovan and I just met.” You say as you furrow your brows.

She smiled, “No I mean Prince Thorin. If you didn’t, he wouldn’t have sent _me_. He’s very particular about these things.”

You look at her and scoff as you try to suppress your grin. She just smiles as she takes you to a room you haven’t seen before. There’s a big fireplace but there’s no fire, big dark wood bookcases full of books from top to bottom, couches and chairs with fur throws, wooden tables with dark tablecloths, and lit candle chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. “I’ll notify him of your arrival, please take a seat anywhere you’d like.” She says and leaves. You look around the big, dark room and you sit in one of the couches in anticipation of seeing Thorin again.

As you just began to get comfortable, you hear the door open and jump out of the couch. You see Thorin as he makes his way in, looking as amazing as always, and as serious as always. You bow your head and smile, he bows his head slightly and to your surprise, smirks at you.

“Please sit.” He says as he makes his way to the couch across from you and stares as you wince and slowly take a seat again.

“So, why am I here? Is it to discuss my poor decision making skills?” You ask in a mocking tone. He wasn’t amused.

“Yes…and _other_ things as well…but first, you will tell me why you lied.” He said looking impatiently into your eyes.

You sighed deeply, “Because…you…you treated me like nothing that night and I just wanted to upset you is all.”

He looked down and smiled looking pleased with himself, before looking at you again. “And just look at how that turned out…” He said slowly. You blushed bright red in embarrassment as his eyes bore into yours. “It was…a pleasant surprise, but I merely wish you had not lied to me…perhaps I would’ve been kinder to you.” His said sounding annoyed. You instantly remember about the red marks on your neck, but you debate whether you should ask him about it.

“How do you feel?” He asks looking at you as he stands up. You’re terrified that he’ll try to do anything, “I’m extremely sore, everything hurts… _everything._ ” You blurt out. He offers you his hand and you cautiously stand up. He smiles at this and with his hand he gently turns your head to the left and slowly pushes hair away from your neck. You turn to look at him demanding an explanation. 

“I suspected something like this would happen.” He says as he touches his beard still smiling. You bite your lower lip at the sight of Thorin touching his beard like that but quickly snap out of it. “What about the bites and hickies? What about those?” You say as you take two steps back.

“I did not intend for that to happen, I cannot control myself during...passionate situations...Miss Bluestone. I thought that even a sexually-inexperienced girl like  _you,_ would know such things.” He says as he looks at you up and down.

“Why would I know My Lord? I’ve never done _anything_ with anyone before.” You scoffed pretending to not know he meant masturbation.

“I’m not talking about that. You pleasure yourself…or am I wrong?” He asks stepping towards you. You nervously snicker and look away, he grabs you by your hips and you turn to look at him. "Is that a yes?" He whispers with a sly smirk.

You clear your throat, “My Lord, I have to decline. I don’t think my body can take more, at least not today.” You say putting a hand on his chest.

“I’m sure your mouth can.” He lustfully whispers and then leans in to kiss you. He kisses you slow at first and gradually starts to kiss you harder and wilder, you moan a little and place your hand on his beard, lightly caressing it. He moans as he begins to get hard and begins to breath heavily. You stop kissing him and take a deep breath, “My mom is waiting, and she thinks I’m still…” You quickly stop not wanting to bring Rhovan into it. Thorin let go of you and looked away, “With him.” He says loudly. 


	18. 18

You step back looking at him in surprise and patiently wait for him to say something not wanting to make him angry. He sighs deeply and looks at you, “Perhaps it is my own fault. I didn’t explain certain rules you had to follow...although I thought that even a half-witted girl like you would have the common sense to know this.” You stay silent and glare at him. He walks away and turning his back to you, “You are not to see anyone while you are with me.” He orders you strictly as if you were some soldier.

“But Rhovan and I aren’t anything. He’s nothing more than friendly acquaintance and he _did_ accompany me to Dale so that I wouldn’t have gone alone. I thought that’s what you wanted.” You said calmly.

He quickly turned to look at you, “That is not what I meant.” he says quietly.

You furrow your brows, “There is nothing going on between us, I’ve only just met him today! My mother forced me…it’s not like I wanted to go with him.” You say as you chuckled. “Even if I _was_ interested in him, I would notify you and stop this whole thing.”

“ _Interested in him?"_  He mocked angrily looking desperately into your eyes.   

“There’s no reason to get angry.” You say as you walk towards him. “I don’t want anything with him nor does he want anything with me…”

Thorin scoffed and shook his head, “He doesn’t want anything with you? Are you that naïve?” 

“Can I finish what I have to say? He does not want a spouse and children…and neither do I.” You say flatly.

“Is that so?” He asked smugly and you nodded. Thorin looked down and seemed to think for a while as he slowly paces back and forth. “Another thing we have to address…contraception. I trust you know about these things.” You snickered, “Believe me, I don’t.”

“Why would one who does not wish to bare children, not know about it?” He asked in a curious tone as he furrowed his brows.

“Because before last night, I had not lain with anyone, have you forgotten already?” He stopped pacing and glared at you, “Ahh that’s right, because you lied to me.” He said sounding resentful and you rolled your eyes.

He made his way to you, standing extremely close but he was careful not to touch you. “How am I supposed to know that everything that comes out of that perfect, little mouth isn’t a lie?” He whispered as he looked at your lips. It took all your strength, but you managed to take two steps back. “You will have to trust me. It was only once, and for silly reasons. Anyway, what will we do about contraception?”

He licked his lower lip as he studied you. “You will have to talk to Rakel, I don’t know much about this subject besides…” He looked away for a second unsure of how to say it. “Pulling out of you.” He said under his breath and took a step closer to you and you begin to feel that sexual tension stronger than before.

You swallow hard and look away for a second, “Right...and what will you do during this?”

He looked confused for a second, “What do you mean? I will tend to my work. It's not my obligation.”

You scoff, “It _is_ your obligation! I think it’s unfair that you will go on about your life, while I’m faced with the humiliation of talking to her.”

He looked at you with an amused smile on his face, “Humiliation? It’s women’s talk. There’s no need for me to be present. I have more important things that require my attention.” You frowned and he took notice before you could hide it. He sighed loudly and stepped away from you. “It seems that you are forgetting where you stand. You are here for my pleasure, you know what we are. If you cannot handle that, you should tell me now.”

You angrily looked away; maybe you couldn’t handle being there just to sexually please Thorin. You longed for caring words and a sweet embrace but he was completely closed up and there was no way to get through to him. He admitted that he was interested in something serious with you; surely his feelings couldn’t have changed like that. His back was still turned to you as he was anxiously awaiting your answer. “I can handle it.” You say firmly. He turned to look at you with a pleased look on his face.

“I hope I have made myself clear today.” He said as he walked towards you. “You are not to embrace any other dwarf as long as you're mine. Is that clear?” He asked quietly and you narrow your eyes for a second as you realized that Rakel had told him about what she had seen. “Y-yes My Lord.” You murmur.

“Speak louder girl.” He commanded with a firm, low voice that sent shivers down your spine.

Your eyes widened slightly as you were caught off-guard. “Yes My Lord.” you say a bit louder; you knew this pleased him.

“Who do you belong to?” He says under his breath as the back of his hand trails from your neck to your cleavage.

“You My Lord.” You answer quietly as his hand moves from your chest, and lower to your behind lightly squeezing and you gasp. He smirks wickedly at your reaction, “What is my name?” he whispers slowly. “Thorin.” You whisper back and with that, he puts his hand on your chin, looks into your eyes before giving you a quick, soft kiss. He lightly bites your lower lip before completely pulling away leaving you wanting more. Thorin rests his forehead on yours for a moment before he clears his throat and steps away from you, “You do remember the way out correct?” You did remember as a matter of fact, but you wanted him to take you himself, unlike last night. “I don’t, perhaps you can show your guest out yourself.” 


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Miss Bluestone, 
> 
> For this chapter, I will post a link to something magical to help you picture the man that myself and many other fangirls imagine Frerin to look like. You can use your imagination, or use this! Either way, I thought it would be really cool to share. Enjoy!  
> ~ http://25.media.tumblr.com/7b89f4175a09f9b723013a0b91b1b4e8/tumblr_mifw8aclZr1qiros4o1_500.jpg ~

Thorin raised his eyebrow at you, trying to figure you out. You stood your ground and never broke eye contact. “I can have one of the guards escort you, and next time, pay attention to your surroundings. Rakel will meet you at the entry of the palace tomorrow evening at six. Is that alright with you?” He said as he made his way to the door.

“What will I tell my family?” You quietly ask feeling defeated.

He thought for a moment and smirked, “Tell them you’re with Rhovan, I’m sure your mother will content to hear that.”

“She’d even more happy if she I knew I was with you.” You quickly say without thinking and blush bright red…but it _was_ the truth.

He smiled and looked down, “Not in these circumstances. Have a good evening Miss Bluestone.” He said as he walked out.

Once you were on your own you remembered about Rakel taking your bag. You needed that damned bread so that your family wouldn’t ask questions. You made your way to the door ready to tell Thorin about Rakel and the bread you so desperately needed. To your surprise, he was gone now and the guard was there waiting for you. You scoffed in disbelief, “Would you believe it!” you blurted out. The guard looked at you awkwardly but you didn’t care, you were determined to find your bag, you didn’t need him to show you the way out anyway. You ask him if he knew where Rakel was, but it was no use and you sighed in frustration, “I know the way out, I’ll no longer need you to escort me.” You said as you stepped away and pretended to make your way out. You remembered where you had seen Rakel the night before, near Thorin’s bedroom. _Perhaps she’s there,_ you thought as you made your way to the corridor in order for you to remember the way to Thorin’s bedroom. You’re relieved as palace was almost as empty and quiet as last night. You finally find yourself in that familiar set of stairs and two guards stand on each side. “What is your business here?” one of the guards demanded to know.

You cleared your throat, “You may remember me from last night.” You said waiting for a reaction. He raised his eyebrows and looked puzzled. You sighed, “I’m Prince Thorin’s…you know…” When you saw that he failed to understand, you rolled your eyes, “Private...courtesan.” you say hesitantly.

He narrowed his eyes, “Yes…yes I remember. Did Prince Thorin ask for you?”

You thought for a moment, “Uh no, I’m here to see the maid Rakel, she has something of mine.”

“I cannot let you pass unless the prince asked for you.” He said shaking his head.

“But please, at least let her know that I’m here! All you have to do is step up there and let her know it’s Miss Bluestone.” You say mildly annoyed.  He stepped towards the other guard and they mumbled amongst themselves for a moment. You waited impatiently as you thought that your mom probably knew you weren’t with Rhovan anymore. The same guard walked towards you again, “The maid Rakel is not here at this moment, now please make your way out.”

“I need to get what belongs to me!” You shriek feeling panic and you hear footsteps behind you.

“Is there a problem here?” You heard a voice say. You turn around and a dwarf makes his way to your side. He has a very familiar look but you just can’t figure out who he is. He doesn’t look like royalty and you just stare in confusion and assume he’s just another guard.

“No, Prince Frerin, this maid was just about to leave.” The guard said scowling at you. _This is Thorin’s younger brother,_ you thought as you stared in amusement. Frerin was five years younger than Thorin, his hair was slightly shorter than Thorin’s, and it was a lighter, warm brown as well as his short beard. He seemed as tall as Thorin, and he had those same piercing blue eyes. As you observed him, you saw he had the same two temple braids as Thorin.

“Miss?” Frerin asked as he smiled, “Is that true?”

You snapped out of it, “No, it’s not. Rakel has forgotten to give something that belongs to me. I came here to retrieve it, but they won’t let me in and I’m already late!” You say catching your breath. Frerin looked at them in disapproval, “Come on now.” He wailed at the guard and you couldn’t help but stare at him and smile. The guard grumbled and stepped away and you make your way upstairs with Frerin. He had a more relaxed, easy-going vibe about him, if it weren’t for the physical similarity between him and Thorin, you wouldn’t have believed they were brothers or that Frerin was even royalty!

“Thank you My Lord.” You say as you look up the hall looking for Rakel.

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, “There’s no need for that, anything I can do to help. So you must be a new handmaiden then. I don’t remember seeing you here before I left and what is this thing you came to get?”

You scoff a little, but you thought before telling him who you really were, fearing that he would change his mind about letting you near Thorin’s bedroom. You quickly dodge the question. “A bag of bread! Can you believe it?”

He lets out a quick loud chuckle, “Are you serious?”

You shrug your shoulders and smile, his cheery attitude was refreshing and made you feel at home. You reach the door but there was no one there and you look towards the end of the hall and see the big wooden doors to Thorin’s bedroom. “Are you sure Rakel was here? It seems a little odd to me.” Frerin asked while he knocked.

“I saw her here last ni-“ You stop before saying more and knocked at the door.

There was no answer and Frerin reached for the handle and it opened it. “Hello?” He said softly as he opened the door slowly. You made your way in through a little dark hallway and Frerin reaches for the curtains and pushes one of them to the side so that you’d walk in. It was a big closet, or so that’s what it looked like but neither Rakel nor your bag were anywhere to be seen. There were big stone tables, some wooden chairs, a spinning wheel, and huge shelves. There were big woven baskets with folded sheets, furs, and…Thorin’s clothes. “Hmm…I can see Rakel spending her day in Thorin’s walk-in.” Frerin says sarcastically and grins, but you began to feel nervous. You absolutely did _not_ belong there but curiosity got the best of you.

There was a door on the right and you went to it and turned to Frerin, “Maybe she’s in here.”

Frerin walked over and knocked quietly, “I seriously doubt it...Rakel?” he called out softly. After no one answered, he slowly opened the door and that’s when you saw it was a huge bathroom and quietly, both of you walk in. You immediately take notice of the in-ground stone tub that could easily fit five big dwarves in it. The whole bathroom is lit by a huge arched window with glass window panes decorated with simple diamond patterns. One of the window panes is wide opened like a door, and white transparent curtains barely flow as there was no wind.  You see a beautifully engraved stone table by the window, with glass bottles of rare oils and jars of various dried flower petals and buds.There is also a big fireplace across from the tub and you sight as you think bathing here would probably be the most relaxing experience after a hectic day. You smile at the sight and look around, slowly taking everything in, this was truly a bath fit for a king. You see another door right ahead of you and you can only guess where it leads.

“Well, we better leave here before we get into trouble with Rakel…or worse, _Thorin_.” He whispered as he started walking back to the closet. You were taken back at how even Frerin was afraid of getting in trouble with Thorin. You make your way to the closed door and press your ear on the door and put your hand on the handle.

“Hey!” Frerin whispered and called you over with his hand.

“Maybe she’s in there, let me just check to make sure.” You whisper.

He looked unsure and exhaled loudly, “Fine but just a quick peek, that place is off-limits.” He whispered and you turn back and quietly open the door. You turn to look at Frerin, he’s already disappeared back into the enormous walk-in. You quickly step inside Thorin's room completely. No candles were lit and the room was completely dark apart from a thin ray of sunlight. 

You smile as you cautiously walk in, that’s when you remember Thorin's harp and walk towards it. You gently pluck a string and it makes a low, flowing sound that echoes through the dark, cold room. You grin and are tempted to pluck more strings but decide to turn back to leave the way you came in. That’s when you catch a glimpse of Thorin through the small opening of the slightly flowing dark drapes. He was standing in his balcony, watching you intently.


	20. 20

You looked at him wide-eyed and didn’t say a word or move a muscle as he slowly made his way in from the balcony with his hand placed on the handle of his sword that hung from his belt. He glanced at his harp for a second and made his way to the bed and sat on the edge and glared at you coldly. You took a deep breath and glanced at the bathroom door then looked at Thorin, dreading what was to come.

“Come.” He said calmly. You reluctantly made your way towards him but kept your distance. He nodded at you, and you stepped closer to him. You gasped as he quickly grabbed your forearm and harshly sat you on his lap. With his left hand, he held you tightly by your waist and with his right; he pulled your hair back roughly making you wince. Your head was tilted back slightly as you looked at him in shock.

“Are you lost?” He said softly under his breath.

“N-no My Lord.” You nervously answer. 

“ _No?_ ” He mocked before pulling your hair a little more as he looked into your eyes, and you let out a soft whimper. “Tell me why you came here…do you have vile intentions?” He said softly.

“No My Lord...I don’t. I-I mean no disrespect.” You shakily replied.

“How did you manage your way in here?” He demanded you tell him.

You didn’t know what to say and you weren’t about to say a word about Frerin. “I just wanted to see you My Lord.” You blurt out. He looked at you without saying a word and let go of your hair. You raised your head but not daring to look at him. He lets you go and you stand up quickly glancing at the bathroom door and see Frerin staring wide-eyed. Thorin stands directly in front of you, looking at you. He puts his hand on your chin and lifts your head but you’re still looking down. “Tell me exactly…how you came in here...now!”  

You stood quiet not knowing what to say and Thorin removed his hand from your chin. You slowly shake your head but he steps away from you, turning his back to you. Before you could go to him, there was a knock on the door.

“It can wait!” He shouted towards the door.

“It’s concerning Miss Bluestone.” You heard Rakel on the other side of the door. Thorin glanced at you for a second and made his way to the door and so did you. He turned back to you, “Don’t. Move.” He ordered you. You stopped there and tried your hardest to listen. He opened the door, and they exchanged a few words quietly, “Yes, she’s here.” You heard Thorin say. “What?” You asked anxiously as you tried to listen. You waited patiently but couldn’t hear what they were saying. He then closed the door and looked at you, you began to make your way to the door and Thorin put his hand on the handle. “You’re not leaving my sight until I get a confession.” He said as his eyes bore into yours. You didn’t know how you were going to get out of this. “Sit.” He ordered you as he pointed to the lounge sofa. You slowly walk over and sit while looking at him.

“I will keep you here all night if I have to. I can order my… _guards…_ ” He said spat that last word out in disgust “To tell me just how this happened…but I would much rather hear it from you.” He said as he walked towards you.

“My Lord…you know who I am. Like I said before, I only wanted to see you.”  You say trying to calm him but it was no use; he glared at you quietly. There was another knock on the door and Thorin went to answer it ready to yell at anyone who dared disturb him. He looked in confusion as he saw Frerin standing there. “What is it?” Thorin asked impatiently.

“We need to talk.” Frerin answered nervously. “About her.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes and slowly turned back to look at you. He opened the door and let Frerin in. You stared at Frerin as he made his way your side. “Well?” Thorin quickly asked impatiently staring at you both. Dreading what he thought he was about to hear. Frerin explained everything and Thorin quietly listened.

“I let her in. It is entirely my fault. I mistook her for a palace maid and she seemed harmless so...” Thorin glared at his brother for a moment.

 “It’s not his fault. I came here after he told me not to.” You blurted out.

Thorin walked to the door and opened it and looked at Frerin. Frerin slowly walked out and glanced back at you as Thorin muttered something to him and closed the door. Thorin then slowly made his way to you, “I’ve been very tolerant of your mischievous ways  _girl_.” He said quietly. “I’ve let you get away with many things without proper punishment…perhaps that’s the problem.” He slowly walks a circle around you before stopping directly in front of you again, “And yet, I can’t bring myself to punish you as you deserve.” You slowly raise your gaze to look at him; he’s looking at you in discontent. “May this be the last time, you _ever_ come here without my consent, understand?” He says slowly.

“I understand, My Lord.” You say as you feel hurt and foolish. He opened the door for you and you walked out without looking at him. Frerin was leaning against the wall a few feet away and Rakel was there waiting for you with that damned bag in hand. You slowly make your way over and Frerin stands up straight looks at you, “Take care of yourself miss.” He says quietly. “You as well Prince Frerin and I’m terribly sorry.” You say feeling ashamed. He looks down and smiles, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Frerin!” Thorin yells out and you turn to look at him and purse your lips. and Thorin scowls at you. Frerin makes his way to the room and Thorin slams the door shut. You began to walk back but stopped as soon as you heard Thorin’s loud, angry voice. He was scolding Frerin mercilessly. “It’s best we go now, we don’t want to be here when Prince Thorin steps out that door.” Rakel said quietly walking away.


	21. 21

You quickly scurry home as you wonder where you and Thorin stand. As you walk in your home, your mom and sister are talking and cooking in the kitchen. “There she is!” your mom exclaimed happily as she wiped her hands on her apron. “How did it go? What did you do?”

You quietly hand her the bag and fake a smile, “It went great. Rhovan's great.” You say as you make your way to the stairs.

“Where are you going? You have to tell us what happened.” Your mom said as she smiled but Elína was standing quietly, not buying it.

“Hmm…he’s funny.” You mumble as you try to make something up.

“And? What did you two do for almost two hours?”

“Well, we ate at the inn and talked about work, that’s it.”

She furrowed he brows, “Work? What about other things?” she asked sounding disappointed.

“We have promised to meet again soon mom don’t worry.” You said as you sigh and begin to make your way upstairs.

You were famished, but you wanted to be alone as you thought about all of the horrible events on the day. You showered, and went to bed early thinking about Thorin and Frerin. _Why is Thorin the way he is?_ You thought as you remembered how badly he intimidated you and how cold he was towards you and Frerin. You close your eyes feeling hurt and frustrated and a single tear ran down your face and you sat up and quickly wiped it away.

“Can I come in?” Elína said as she knocked on the door.

“W-wait!” You say quickly as you stumble to put your robe on. You go to the door and see her waiting with a candle on hand.

She walks in and begins to light a few more candles in your room and you close the door. “You weren’t with Rhovan. Tell me what is troubling you.” She says quietly. You think for a moment and sit quietly in the bed and decide to tell her. She walks over and sits next to you and sighs, “I won’t tell mom about anything. I promise.”

You look at her and get everything off your chest. From the night at the dinner, to what just happened a few hours ago. At the end, she shakes her head slowly and you feel much better about finally letting everything out. “Please say something, anything.” You beg her hoping to hear some wise words.

She sighs deeply before looking at you, “Perhaps he does feel something for you… _but_ if he’s not willing to show how he feels, what good is that? I mean, why would he insist on seeing you after everything that you've done? He could easily replace you if he really wanted to. It’s ultimately your choice and all I can say is that I hope whatever choice you _do_ make, is a wise one.” She says grabbing your hand. “Do you feel something for him…other than lust?” She says as she smiles.

You think for a while, “I really like him. I just want to make him happy.”

“What about your happiness? Does that matter to you?”

“The thing is, Elína, I feel happy when I’m with him, even if it’s for a short moment. I’m content when I see him pleased and...and the way he looks at me when we’re together, those rare times when he _does_ smile, I love everything about him.” You say as you smile lightly.

“Then what are you doing wasting your time? Either you tell him you want more, or end everything, or accept being in this...type of relationship.” She had a point, but you couldn’t say anything to Thorin, either you were his mistress, or you were nothing. 

First thing the next morning, you decided you weren’t going to the palace after work…even if you were still being expected. If Thorin truly wanted to see you, he'd have to come to you now. The day went by fast and the first signs of fall coming were becoming apparent. The windy air was crisp, and the trees in Dale and all around the forest were changing color. You put on your cloak as you begin to walk to the mountain. You were a few meters away from the entrance and you see a figure with raven hair standing in the balcony. You knew it was Thorin without even looking up at him and you found it funny that he was in public’s view quite frequently now…because of _you._ Thorin had been waiting for you to get there for a while and now, he was frustrated that you didn’t even acknowledge him. He swallowed hard and instead of going to you, he made his way to the main hall and waited in a dark stairway for half an hour so that’d he catch you walking to the palace. An hour had gone by and it dawned on him that you weren’t going to show and he slowly walked down the stairs.

“Thorin!” Bofur yells out as he makes his way to him. “What are you doing here? Surprised I didn’t see you in the mines today.”

“Not today Bofur.” He says sternly. Bofur raised his eyebrows, Thorin had never passed on a day of work, even if he didn’t have to be there, he’d always find something to occupy him physically and mentally.

“Is everything alright Thorin?” Bofur asked curiously. Thorin looked at him for a second and quickly looked away, “Yes.” he muttered. Bofur furrowed his eyes for a moment, “Alright then…are you sure?”

Thorin looked down for a moment losing his patience, “Yes Bofur, don’t you have somewhere to be?” He said quietly.

“Aye…I’ll get going now.” Bofur quickly replied. As Bofur walked away Thorin quickly thought of an idea. “Bofur wait!” He yelled as he walked towards him and Bofur turned around. He couldn’t believe he was doing this but he needed to see you. “I need you to do something for me.”


	22. 22

You were in the kitchen getting ready to eat dinner when you hear a knock on the door. Your mom, Elína, and you stopped as you were sitting down and you went to open the door to see Bofur standing there. You looked at him confused and he waved a little hello. “Excuse me for barging in like this uninvited but I need to speak with ya lass.” He said in a quiet tone.

“Who is it?” You heard your mom from the kitchen. “It’s just me ma’am, I need a quick word with your daughter.”

Your mom and Elína come from the kitchen looking pleased to see him. “Oh…alright.” Your mom said sounding curious. You could see Bofur was nervous, “Somebody is waiting at the…over there.” he said pointing outside with his thumb, “A lady, is interested in uh, your jewelry.” You narrowed your eyes at him and he cleared his throat and nervously chuckled.

“That’s great, here let me give you the basket.” Elína said quickly as she walked over to the wooden chest and took the jewelry out.

“Wait…is this lady looking for any gems in particular, precious metals-“ your mom asked curiously.

“No ma’am she isn’t very picky at all, that basket will do just fine.” He said quickly and Elína handed you the basket. “I’ll bring her back in no time.” Bofur said as he smiled. With that, you were out the door. Bofur didn’t look directly at you, he knew you were suspicious of something.

“There is no lady is there?” You ask looking at him. He sighs and looks down, “I’m terribly sorry lass but Thorin wanted me to get you, he seemed desperate.” He said as he looked at you with a sorry look in his face.

You begin to feel nervous as you remembered yesterday’s events. You reach the main hall and wait by the water fountain with Bofur. You turn and see that Thorin is making his way down from a flight of stairs that lead to the palace. He looked so serious, stern, quiet, you couldn’t read him. You saw a faint smile form on his face as soon as his eyes locked with yours and you looked away from him. As he reached you, Thorin smiled at Bofur and bowed his head thanking him, Bofur smiled at him and said goodbye.

When Bofur was gone, Thorin leaned over to you and gave you an awkward hug, and you blushed lightly hugged him back with one arm. He pulled away from you and cleared his throat, “Shall we?” he asked leaning towards the stairs he just came down from.

“Where are we going?” You asked still standing where you were.

Thorin raised his eyebrow slightly, “To talk to Rakel…”

You observed him for a while; he looked at ease, waiting for your reaction. The problem was that you didn’t know how to react. Your mind was running wild, though after thought was going through your head.

He walked over to you and looked into your eyes. “Your behavior yesterday was unacceptable.” He said softly and you look down as your face begins to get red. He noticed this and cupped your cheek with his hand. “You must understand that I am vigilant at all times, I could have hurt you severely. For all I know, you could've been a spy or something along those lines. Look at me.” He says in a quiet tone. You slowly look in his eyes and he smiles lightly. You shyly smile back at him and he takes your basket and holds up his arm so that you'd hold on to him. You looked at him slightly shocked and both of you make your way through the hall walking arm in arm. It seemed like if Thorin was trying to apologize to you in a way. You look down trying to suppress your smile as the high-class dwarves stare and bow their heads. Thorin is too busy acknowledging them to notice your huge smile. You inhale deeply as you make your way to the entrance expecting him to drop his arm, but he doesn’t.

You were going to the room Rakel took you yesterday. Thorin let’s go of you as you see Rakel is outside of the door already waiting for you, she smiles as she sees you both and waits for you to walk inside. You look at Thorin and expect him to leave you once again since he had said this was “women’s talk”, but to your surprise, he steps inside the room with you.

“Oh! Will you be joining us My Lord Thorin?” Rakel blurts out. He nods quietly at her and makes his way to a table that has some cups and a jar of what looks like twigs or roots, you couldn’t really tell. Rakel comes in and a guard closes the door from the outside. Thorin gently places your basket on the table and holds up the jar, furrowing his eyes as he’s inspecting what’s inside. You and Rakel look at him and smile, he looked like a curious child.

“Oh…let's take a seat here.” She says leading you to a couch. Both of you sit and chat for a while, when Thorin walks over with the jar in hand. “Will you sit with us My Lord?” Rakel asks.

He smirks and shakes his head, and holds up the jar. “Are these tree barks any good?” he says with a silly smile on his face and smile in amusement.

“They’re a type of root bark My Lord, for tea.” She answers, “They’re highly potent, and you don’t want to eat a whole one! So let’s start shall we…” She says drawing her attention back to you. “We have different methods of preventing pregnancy, but the one we always keep going back to is this particular tea.” You listen quietly and concentrate at everything she says. She stops mid sentence and both of you see Thorin cringing from opening and smelling the jar. “This is horrid.” He says capping the jar and giving it to her.

She smiles and clears her throat, “To prevent pregnancy, you will have to drink a glass of the tea after sexual relations." she says quietly. You blush and glance at Thorin, he's looking down at his feet and raises his eyebrows for a moment. Rakel continues, "The amount of tea depends on your menstrual cycle every month. How would you describe it Milady?”

Thorin tries to suppress a cough as looks away from you and you try not to laugh at him. “Well…I would say it's rather normal every month although sometimes it’s quite a bit heavier and…”

“Stop. I can’t listen to any more of this.” Thorin says and you both look at him shaking his head. “I’ll be outside.” With that he walks out, and you raise your eyebrows. “How is it that such a tough, capable dwarf who has seen many gory battles, can’t even listen to this?” You ask in astonishment. Rakel shrugs her shoulders and continues her talk; she tells you how to brew it, and how much to drink as well as side effects you may have after you drink it. You both stand up and you thank her as she gives you a small jar of some of the bark that's been ground up in tiny pieces. 

You step out and see Thorin slowly walking around back and forth waiting for you. He raises his head to look at you and Rakel, he thanks her and takes the jar and your basket and quickly hides it under the cloth. “So…everything alright?” he asked curiously.  

“Yes, that amount is sure to last me a long time. I have to take very little because of...you know.”

He quickly nods at you and you smile. “Why is it that this topic makes you uncomfortable, it’s only natural.”

He shakes his head, "It's something that I don't...really know about. That's possibly why it makes me uneasy." He says as he raises an eyebrow at you. You decide to give him a break and change the subject. “But there are side affects…” You say quietly.

He quickly turns to you, “Like what?”

“Um, nothing too serious, mostly fever and vomiting, but Rakel said it was mostly rare…”

He raised his eyebrows, “Oh.” He said sounding surprised.

“You never _really_ involve yourself with the rest of your…lady friends do you?” You scoff. He snickered quietly and stopped walking. You stopped in your tracks and looked at him and wondered what he was smiling at.

“There are no others.” He said quietly. 


	23. Chapter 23

You looked on silently with a highly skeptical look on your face. Thorin sees this and began to walk again and you followed. “Do you think I would have time for more than one girl?” He asked, still looking straight ahead.

“You seem to be having a lot of spare time recently…since I’ve been seeing you in public almost every day.” You answer.

“Just because I’m here with you, doesn’t mean I don’t spend countless hours performing my duties. I came here today to show the appreciation that I have for you.” He snapped in an opposing manner. You walked silently as you notice he was getting annoyed…but how you loved to push his buttons. “So have you ever done this with…however many lady friends you’ve had?” You asked looking at him. He sighs deeply and turns to look at you, “No. Because there was no need. They understood what they were to me. They weren’t as difficult and opinionated as you.”

You look away and scoff, “I see.”

“Are you done with your intrusive questions?” He asks as you almost reach the exit of the palace and you take your basket from his hand.

You smile, “Oh I have many but unfortunately, it seems like we've ran out of time.”

“What else would you possibly want to know about me?" Thorin asks furrowing his brows. "I’ve told you more than you ought to know already.” 

“Not hardly enough My Lord. Goodnight.” You say as you smile and walk away.

Thorin was frustrated with your feisty attitude and tries to hold himself back but fails. “Wait.” He orders you loudly as he walks towards you and you can’t help but give him a cheeky smile as you turn around.

“What exactly do you wish to know about me? You know exactly who I am. You’ve been in my private quarters, _uninvited_. I even had to ask Bofur to do what he did just so that I’d see you today! I took you to Rakel and now I’m here having this petty argument with you, when I have several important things that need my attention. What else do you want from me?” Thorin asked in frustration as curiosity overtook him. “ _I have done more for you than any other female in my life._ You drive me mad!”

You looked on amused and thought carefully before you said anything out of spite. “I just want to know more about the Prince of Erebor. Just because he doesn’t care about me, does not mean I don’t care to know about him and his life.”

He cleared his throat softly and he began to feel remorseful. “I do care about you...just as I care about anyone else in my life.” He said quietly. You nod slowly and without saying a word, you turn to walk away and suddenly, Thorin gently grabs your arm. “What must I do to prove to you that I care? Even if our… _relationship_ …is purely carnal for goodness' sake.” He said harshly.

“Oh is it? You can start by answering me this: If I drive you insane, then why not toss me aside and find yourself an obedient girl? I’m sure you’d have no problem-” 

“I know I could replace you in a mere second if I wanted to but I won’t Miss Bluestone. Do you know why?” He quickly snapped back at you.

“Why!” You snapped. He let go of your arm and placed his hands on his hips and scoffed, “You’re so damned rigid woman!”

“ _Me?!_ ” You shriek and chuckle, “I don’t need this. Goodnight!” You say loudly as you walk away. He looks at you with furrowed brows as he smiles impressed at the nerve you have, you remind him of himself in a way. As you’re walking away, you snicker at how hard he tries to suppress his liking for you. You then regretted not letting him finish what he had to say. _Why_ _wouldn't he replace me? He surely could if he really wanted to._ You never seemed to meet eye to eye with him, but he seemed to be opening up a little more. All you had to do now was to stay headstrong and make him give into you; even more than he already had. You get home and hear that your mom and sister were still in the kitchen so you move the cloth aside from your basket and see a small pouch that wasn’t there before. You get your jar and the mysterious bag and quickly scurry to your room.

First, you open the small pouch and you already know what it is. You open it to see gold coins and you’re in denial at what you’re seeing. You refused to believe that he gave you this! Now you definitely felt like a prostitute. You pursed your lips as you thought how you were going to take this right back to him on your next meeting. You went down stairs and continued your night as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

It was a windy autumn day and it had been a little more than a week since you’ve seen Thorin. You were in the marketplace in Dale chatting with a woman but you hardly focused on your conversation. You worried that you might have taken your meddling a little too far, but then again, he’s forgiven you for worse.  You decide to take matters into your own hands, and as the woman excused herself, you turn to Elína and asked if you could go to the palace real quick. It was only minutes before noon, and you still had a couple of more hours of work. 

At first, she refused and tried to convince you to stay, but after a while of begging, she let you go and you promised to be back soon. You quickly make your way to the mountain and into the palace entrance. You walked up to a guard that was pacing back and forth and nervously asked if you could see Thorin.

“Prince Thorin is not seeing anyone today. Is there anything else that I can help with?”

“Um do you know what he’s doing? I…have something that belongs to him.” You say quickly.

“I believe he’s in an important meeting and must not be disturbed. You can leave it here with me and I will make sure to deliver it to him myself.”

“No you don’t understand…perhaps I can leave it with Rakel?” You ask desperately. The guard stares at you for a moment and decides to take you to take you to her.


	24. Chapter 24

The guard takes you into a hallway leading to a huge, almost empty, opened waiting area. There were guards standing on each side of the stone posts. There was a solitary couch close to a huge fireplace at the far end of the room, with a single wooden table next to it. It was as if it had never been used. He tells you to wait there while he gets Rakel and the other two guards watch you closely. Unfortunately, the fireplace was not lit, leaving the room cold and you pull your cloak closer to you trying to warm up.

All of this empty space made you feel uneasy and just as you thought it couldn’t get worse; you hear loud voices coming through the hallway. There was neither wall nor door that could hide you from whoever was making their way closer. Your heart began to beat faster as you hear curses in Khuzdul , you almost want to get up and crawl under the table and hide yourself in the long, dark tablecloth. The voices reach the hallway where you are, and you see King Thrór, Thráin, Thorin, Frerin, Balin, and a group of other older dwarfs all talking loudly. They are too busy arguing amongst themselves to take immediate notice of you, but one of them looks at you and the rest stop in their tracks and turn look at you as well. Thorin tilts his head slightly and furrows his eyes, obviously confused. You quickly stand up as they stare.

“Miss Bluestone?” Frerin asks with a confused smile on his face.

“Bluestone?” Thráin asks sternly. You quickly bow your head and give them a small curtsy, “Your Majesties.” You say almost shakily _._

“Who?” The king demanded to know. Frerin looks at Thorin expecting him to say something but he doesn't. Balin walks forward, “Oh yes Miss Bluestone, daughter of miner Gymir Bluestone am I correct?” He asks you.

“Y-yes sir.” You answer nodding lightly at him and you impatiently look at Thorin who is staring at you in amusement. You blush as you stand there alone, not knowing what else to say. Frerin takes notice and takes a few steps towards you confused at what's going on. The king shakes his head in annoyance, “Have you come with a message from your father?” You immediately frown and swallowed hard. Thorin clears his throat loudly, “No, I’ve asked her to come. I will be a moment.” he said quickly as he finally walked towards you. King Thrór and Thráin stare at Thorin in surprise and they seemed to ease up a little. Frerin smiled at you, “It was good to see you again miss.” and walks away to the others.

“Son.” Thráin called out before walking away with the others and Thorin turned to look at him. “Be quick.” Thorin lightly nodded. As Rakel and the guard approached, they saw you and Thorin and quickly left, not wanting to disturb. “So, why have you come here?” Thorin asked with a pleased look on his face.

“I came to give you what is yours.” 

He smirked a little and walked closer to you, “It pleases me that you are finally accepting your role, but this is not a good time for-“

“Ugh, no! I didn’t mean…I brought this.” You say as you hold out the pouch of coins.

He raised his eyebrows and scoffed, “That’s yours, why would I take it?”

“I’m not your prostitute.” You whisper angrily.

“I bought jewelry from you.” He said quietly.

“Please stop, I don’t want to keep you any longer. I can see you were in a very important meeting and I'm obviously wasting your time.” You say as you secretly hoped he told you what it was about.

“The only person who's time you've wasted is yours. Coming here for this. Now, if we're done here, I do have to get back.” He said as he turned to leave and you quickly walked towards him. “I will not keep this!” You say as you stretch out your hand holding the pouch.

“We are proud are we?” He says with a smug look on his face. “Keep it.”

“What exactly are you paying me for?” You snap.

Thorin quickly shushes you as he looks towards the lonely hallway. “Either you be quiet or I’ll be forced to make you.” He says under his breath and you raise your eyebrow. "Is it because you're embarrassed of me? Or is it because you're afraid the king might find out that you fuck random girls?" 

He chuckles loudly and you try to stay serious no matter how amazing it was to finally hear him laugh...even if it was for a short moment.  He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "No...neither." he says as he walks slowly towards you and pushes your arm out the way. You take a few steps back and suddenly you’re pinned against the table. Thorin's warmth felt amazing and all you wanted to do was slither in his black fur coat with him. "It was interesting seeing you...face my family." he says quietly. He takes a quick glance back at the hallway and as he sees it’s empty, he surprises you by kissing you roughly. His hands promptly make their way from your waist to your breasts.

“Are you still in pain?” He mutters as he looks in your eyes.

“N-no it’s been too long since…I’ve seen you.” You whisper. Thorin then picks you up and sits you on the table as he kisses your lips. He pulls top of your dress down revealing your nipple and you quickly stop him. “There are guards out there.” You whisper as you look towards the hallway.

“They’re not looking, they have no business to.” He mutters and pulls your dress down again. He squeezes your breasts and runs his thumb over your hardened nipple. You let out a soft moan as he begins to gently suck on them and you close your eyes and enjoy the sensation of his beard all over your breasts. He smiles at this and grabs your hand and places it on his hardness. You quickly open your eyes and try to pull your hand away but he grabs it again and makes you caress it. “Look at what you do to me.” He whispers as he looked into your eyes. His blue eyes were glazed over with nothing but lust and desire and he places his hand on your cheek with his thumb over your lips. Thorin caresses your lips slowly with his thumb and you stick out your tongue and gently lick it. He opens his mouth slightly and gently pushes his thumb further in your mouth and you obediently suck on it softly. He lets out a deep groan and bites his lower lip slightly as he wished he felt your lips on other places. Suddenly, you hear footsteps coming from the hallway and Thorin quickly helps you climb off the table. You straighten your dress and Thorin pulls his coat over the erection that poked through his trousers. 


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a little mistake guys but it's all fixed now. Sorry about that. ^_^

Thorin and you stand awkwardly trying to control your heavy breathing and your cheeks were still blushed bright pink as you see Frerin clearing his throat and he quickly turns to leave but Thorin calls out to him.

“Frerin, what is it?” He asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

“The meeting will commence whether you are in attendance or not. That’s all. Excuse me.” He says as he looks at you for a quick second and walks away.

Thorin curses something in Khuzdul and sighs. You looked at him wide-eyed, “Do you think he will say anything?”

“No, of course not. He has no reason to.” He says quickly and looks down and sneers for a second as he feels the hardness through his clothing. You step closer to him and grab his hand, “You can finish quickly if you wish. I still have to go back to Dale anyway.” You whisper.

“I…appreciate your offer, but I must leave now. It has been hectic...I don’t know when our next meeting will be. Until then.” He says with that same tone of frustration in his voice. You nod as he pulls his hand from yours and walks away. You’re left just as frustrated as him and ache for more as you make your way back to Dale. You begin to wonder what’s troubling Thorin, perhaps something dangerous. You shake your head and try not to think about it and look at the pouch of gold coins in your hand. Surely Thorin knew that if he wanted to sleep with you, he could do it without paying anything. You decide to keep the money hidden and not use it unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

 

It was already getting dark as you made your way back into the mountain from a long day of work in Dale, Thorin is by the entrance pacing back and forth as he waited for you. There were several others around and it looked as if they were worried.

“Miss Elína!” Bofur called out and Thorin stopped pacing and looked at you. Bofur quickly took confused Elína aside and tried to distract her as Thorin quickly walked to you. You were pleasantly surprised to see him and as you were about to smile, you saw the troubled look in his eyes. “There you are.” He said under his breath. “Come with me?” he said as he grabbed you by the hand.

“What? Where?” You asked genuinely confused.

“I want you…” he whispered and your eyes widened.

“Now? Now’s not a good time. What will I tell my sister and…my mom?” you shriek.

“Your sister already knows. It doesn’t matter.” He says impatiently as he pulls you away. You look back at Elína and she’s staring wide-eyed. “I’ll be a moment!” you yell back at her.

Thorin leads you through the mountain by the hand and you move swiftly trying to catch up as he’s dragging you. “Why did you say my sister knew about us? And what about my mom?”

“I know you. I know you told her everything and If she's anything like you, I’m sure she’ll think of a clever lie to tell your mother.” He answered without looking at you.

As soon as you get to Thorin’s bedroom, he kisses you roughly and passionately as he undoes his trousers. He pulls the sleeves of your dress down from your shoulders and squeezes your bare breasts. There’s a certain insatiable need within him, you _did_ leave him wanting you all day. “You have no idea how badly I needed you.” He says through gritted teeth and you can only imagine. He pulls you to the bed and lays you down and pulls your skirt up. “W-wait…wouldn’t it be easier if I took it off?” you say putting a hand on his chest.

“I will be quick.” He mutters as he pulls his pants down slightly and spreads your legs open. He slowly and cautiously enters you, and you close your eyes and wince. He moves in slow steady thrusts and at first it still feels slightly uncomfortable, but you begin to feel the pleasure you’ve heard so much about. Your lips part and you moan as you get chills all over your body as Thorin fills you completely. You look into each other’s eyes as Thorin begins to move faster into you and as hard as you tried to suppress your moans, it was useless. You moan as you begin to feel the wonderful friction his thickness was causing. As Thorin bites your neck, you get chills all over your body and close your eyes tightly. You embrace him with both of your arms and he groans loudly and props himself up on his elbows and kisses you. You got the feeling that your arms around him was something that he liked. You cry his name out loudly and it sends him over the edge. He begins to fuck you harder while grunting loudly and you begin to feel a different type of build up in your core, but before you could explore more of this feeling, Thorin thrusts deeply into you making you cry out in pleasing pain, and cums inside of you.

He’s still inside you as he tries to steady his breathing and plants a soft kiss on your lips. You close your eyes and smile as strands of his long, dark hair tickle your face. You raise your hands to touch his face and run your fingers through his beard. “Can you tell me what’s going on?” You whisper.

He inhales deeply and looks down as slowly pulls out of you making you gasp lightly. You stare in amusement as Thorin grabs his thick, semi-hard cock and inspects it before putting it back in his trousers. He smirks at you and hands you a cloth, you didn’t know what it was for but you took it anyway. Thorin knew you were lost and he took the cloth from you and spread your legs. That’s when you felt the warm liquid drip out from you and quickly closed your legs again.

“Let me.” He said looking at you. He smiled gently and placed the cloth down there but you quickly took it from him in embarrassment as you figured out what was happening . He raised his eyebrow and sat up in the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the floor for a moment before getting up. “Is everything alright?” You ask quickly searching for answers in his eyes but he lowers his gaze to the ground.

“I’m afraid I leave for the Iron Hills tonight. I don’t know when I’ll return.”

You knew there was something terribly wrong going on but pretended otherwise. “Well you’re busy, I understand.” 

He shook his head slowly and looked at you, “This is nothing like that.”


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so I have decided to make up my own story. Things that never happened in the movie so bare with me :D This is all made up.

“Battle??” you ask in shock.  Thorin shook his head, “Don’t fret. Those cowardly orcs are nothing to fear.” You sat in silence, you couldn’t help but worry and Thorin stared at you and smirked. “Are you not confident in my abilities?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of the bed next to you.

“Y-yes…” You said quietly and took a deep breath. You thought about what to say without sounding too worried or attached. “May you come back triumphant and well.” Thorin felt disappointed as he wanted to hear other words from you. He looked into your eyes waiting for more, “Is that all?” He whispered in a cool, calm voice.  

“I am confident that you will lead our people to victory.” You said as you smile and put your hand on his. You knew he wanted to hear more but after a while of him pushing you away, you wanted him to show you. He looked down as he grabbed your hand and nodded lightly. You got up from the bed and straightened your dress. Thorin still sat on the bed and observed you for a moment, he got up and opened the door and walked out with you. He didn’t look at you or touch you as you quietly made your way through the palace. You reach the corridor and the situation seems hopeless, Thorin isn’t showing any emotion, he was distant and cold once again. You reach the outside of the palace and there are soldiers in full armor everywhere, frantically walking up and down, preparing to leave. You knew Thorin was strong and capable, but you feared you might lose him. Thorin looked around at the chaotic scene and looked into your eyes, anxiously waiting.

Your begin eyes tear up, “What!” you snap at him. You hated that he was making this more difficult than it already was. Thorin smiles and cups your face with both of his hands and kisses you in front of the frenzy of dwarven warriors. He kisses you slowly and passionately and drops his hands to your waist, embracing you tight and you throw your arms around his neck for a moment. Thorin sighs as he holds you tight not wanting to let go, but he does. 

“I _will_ come back.” He reassures you.

You look down and nod slowly. He kisses your forehead and looks into your eyes one more time before he turns around and walks back into the palace. You stand where you were, distraught and stunned, not wanting to believe what was happening before your eyes. You wanted to believe that he was going to come back, just like he said.

 You slowly made your way home as you thought about the possibility of Thorin dying in the battlefield. You shook your head and tried to clear your mind. Dwarves are all around you, some panicking, some scurrying around to say goodbye to the soldiers who were about to leave. You arrive home and see your mom and sister waiting outside, looking just as distraught as you.

“There you are! How’s Bofur taking all of this?” Your mom exclaims. “Rhovan came to say goodbye.”

“Oh…I-I’m sorry.” you whisper and glance at your sister and you were thankful she didn't say a word about Thorin and you. “He’s doing fine.”

“Oh no dear don’t cry…I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Now you felt bad for not saying goodbye to Rhovan as well. “I’m going to the entrance to see him…and the rest of the soldiers out.” You say quickly as you turn to walk away and Elína quickly made her way to your side. "Thank you not telling mom." you tell her as you grab her hand. “Why would I and what about your tea?” she smugly whispers at you. _That’s right, the tea!_ You thought to yourself. “I’ll take it later. No problem.”

The mountain hallways and stairways were now packed as dwarves made their way to the entrance to see them out. You scramble your way to the front of the crowd were soldiers are already marching out and you wonder if Thorin is already outside. “I’ll look for Rhovan.” Elína whispered. You frantically look around for Thorin but can’t seem to find him. You fear that it’s too late and he’s already gone. At that moment, you lock eyes with him. He was walking proudly next to Frerin behind his grandfather and father. Everyone bows their heads at their presence and so do you. He’s carrying his shield and you frown as you wish you could go over to him and hug him one last time. He never breaks eye contact with you as he walks and gives you a small nod. Rhovan suddenly stands in front of you and hugs you. You quickly look over at Thorin as he glares at Rhovan and looks away.

You didn’t want this to be the way he last saw you but there was nothing you could do. Rhovan stops hugging you and smiles, “This will not last. I hear those filths are few in number. They don't stand a chance.” He says sounding confident as he looks around.

“We all will be waiting for your safe return.” You say. He hugs your sister and waves goodbye.

By nightfall, it seemed like an eternity had gone by and you felt restless. Your mom had gone to bed and you sat near the hearth with Elína and finally brewed some of the tea and drank it. You began to feel sick to your stomach almost immediately and fanned yourself with your hand.

Elína shakes her head and smiles, “How do you think Thorin would react if you were to get pregnant?”

You roll your eyes, “Oh please…that’s the last thing both of us want. My only concern is him coming back safe." 

“Oh come on, you never think about it? What it would be like…” She says as she grins and you just shake your head at the absurdity. Eventually, you go upstairs and manage to get few hours of sleep so that you’d go on about your day tomorrow as if nothing is happening. As if Thorin is still there, safe in Erebor.

As Thorin travels alongside the rest of the soldiers, he is distracted by you and what he saw just before he left. He tried his best to not be angry at Rhovan but it was no use, he was angry and jealous. He thought about the day he first laid eyes on you at the inn in Dale and how hard he tried to deny the connection he felt with you ever since. The first thing he would do after he got back was make you his, completely.


	27. 27

Erebor seemed lifeless for days Thorin was gone and the cold autumn weather didn’t help. Elína and you hurry back home from Dale to see if there were any news. As you walk in you noticed caskets were being brought in and you see that the main hall is full of upset folks muttering and some hugging. Your heart drops as you fear the worst. You hear news that King Thrór and Prince Thráin, had been killed. Elína gasps and covers her mouth with her hands and you stand in shock and disbelief. The king’s advisors tried to persuade him to stay and send his son and grandsons in his place but the king was too proud. He was determined to go to the aid of his brother and now, he was dead. The good news was that they had been victorious but everyone felt little, to no happiness. Thorin, Frerin, and other soldiers would not be coming back soon as they worried another attack seemed possible. Everyone was mildly disappointed as Balin is appointed regent until Thorin returned or Frerin returned to take his place.

* * *

 

Two weeks later in the late afternoon, a few more of the wounded soldiers were returning home and everyone including you wait anxiously for them outside of the mountain. You see a few of them on their feet, and some sitting and lying in carriages. The view is heartbreaking and you look around for _any_ familiar face including Thorin’s. There was no cheering, no applause or celebration as everyone was scouring around for loved ones.

“There he is!” Your mom exclaimed as she pointed at Rhovan you felt extremely relieved that he was alive and immediately went to hug him. He hissed and placed his hand on his ribs, he had deep red raw scar that went diagonally from his temple to his cheek. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” you quickly apologize and your mom and sister cheerfully greet him. For a second, he smiles in the saddest way anyone could possibly smile. Your mom and Elína volunteer to go find his mom while you keep him company. He slumps down in the grass and stares blankly at the ground. “Is it serious?” You ask as you sit next to him glancing at his ribs.

He shakes his head slowly and sighs deeply, “This is nothing.” he says quietly. You figured he was still extremely stressed and tensed up from everything.

“My father…he’s dead.” He says in a brittle voice as he hangs his head as tears flow from his eyes. You frown and put your arms around him gently, “Rhovan…I-I’m so sorry.” You whisper. He hugs you back with one arm quietly as he tries to control himself. Finally, your mom and sister arrive with his mom and he stands and holds her tight. You and your family stay by their side and comfort them; you know their pain and exactly what it felt to lose your father.

As the wind begins to pick up, you walk to your mom readying to go back home into the mountain. “You should see the poor lad when he’s ready. At least offer him your friendship hm?” Your mom whispers as you reach her and you agree. You remembered how you met his father Rhegrin at the dinner and how welcomed he made you feel. You thought about how unfair it was that such a good dwarf lost his life in such a horrible way, leaving his wife and son behind. You can only imagine how Thorin must be feeling at this moment. Having lost his father and grandfather and on top of that, he would return only to face the pressures of being king.

Later that night, you were reading a book in the kitchen table as you wondered if Thorin missed you too or if he even had time to think about you. There was a knock on the door and your mom went to open it. You get up from the table and see a servant from the palace handing your mom a letter. Confused, she took it and looked at you, “Were you expecting a letter from someone?”

You clear your throat softly as your heart beats faster, “N-no…I mean…who’s it for?”

“ _Miss_ Bluestone _._ It is definitely not mine.” She says as she hands it to you.

You open it and smile as you see it’s from Thorin. “Yes, yes it’s for me.” But before you could read it, your mom walks over looking at you suspiciously. “Who is it from?” She asks as she furrows her eyes.

“I’m about to find out..” You say quickly as you make your way to your room. You lock the door and anxiously unfold the letter and begin to read.

_Miss Bluestone,_

_I start my letter by apologizing for my absence. I hope that you, as well as everyone else can understand why I have decided to stay as long as I have. We will be fending off more attacks, of that I’m certain. I trust that Erebor is in good hands by appointing Balin to govern while I’m away. That being said, I hope that you and your family are doing well. I know that Rhegrin was one of many who have passed and his son has nothing but my deepest sympathy. I can only hope that you are patient with me as I have been with you. Despite all of the hardships, you’ve never once left my mind and I do not wish to waste my time thinking about our possible future together if the feeling is not mutual. I think I’ve made my intentions with you clear._

_I admit that I miss you and should you ever miss me, I would cordially welcome a letter from you._

_Thorin_

You wipe the tears from your eyes and set the letter down on your bed. Now it was clear to you. You didn’t know when he would be back. He was a warrior first and a king second. You sit on your bed and read the letter again over and over and begin to wonder if you really want to take that journey with Thorin. _Me? A queen?_ You came from a line of miners and warriors, not royalty. You nervously laughed out loud at the idea but Thorin had already made it clear in his letter.


	28. Chapter 28

You sit near a river on the forest floor that is covered with leaves of various shades of red and orange, resting your back against a huge oak tree. Elína and you had agreed to meet Rhovan and some of his friends on your day of rest. All of you sit near a lake as water cascades from the many rocky waterfalls around it and you're eating, drinking, and chatting away with five of his friends. As one of his friends puts his arm around his wife, you think about Thorin. It had almost been five weeks since you’ve seen him and he still hadn’t responded to your letter. Your thoughts were driving you insane as you thought that maybe he had taken something you said the wrong way. Either way, you were glad he would finally arrive tomorrow and you couldn’t wait to see him. 

“Here Rhovan, this one’s for you.” A friend of his says as he picks up an old, bruised pear from the basket and throws it to him. You glance at him and begin to snicker at the little stain it left on his knee and continue to chew your food.

Rhovan curiously inspects the spoiled pear, “Mmm no, I think she wants it.” he says as he casually tosses it in your bowl of grapes making everyone laugh and you glare at him as you grab the pear from the bowl. He slowly stands up and begins to laugh; he knows full well you’re going after him. You get up and begin to chase him around and see that he slips in the distance making you laugh so hard you can barely run. You don’t remember the last time you've had this much fun, you felt so care-free and happy. You hear the cackling laughter of the group in the distance as you chase him through the trail. Both of you are laughing hard and as you turn the corner, he ducks just as you hurl it at him and you miss. The rotten pear did hit someone else and you gasp as you saw whose broad chest it was.

Rhovan gets up and tries to catch his breath but his grin slowly disappears as he notices the horrified look on your face and turns his head back. He quickly turned around completely and bowed as he saw Thorin standing there with a mean scowl on his face. You cover your mouth with your hand as you see that the pear is splattered across Thorin's chest. The few dwarves on Thorin’s side stare in shock and step forward but he holds his hand up making them stay where they are. All you want to do is run up to him a hug him, you were extremely happy to see him even if it didn't seem like he felt the same way. Thorin angrily pats the flesh of the pear off his coat and glares at you. 

“You.” Thorin says as he points at you. “Come here.” You look at Rhovan and he’s looking at you wide-eyed in suspense. You look down as you begin to feel like a guilty child about to get lectured and follow Thorin into the trees. _Why was it that almost every time I meet Thorin, something unfortunate has to happen?_ After finding a secluded spot, he stops and turns around still angrily patting away the last of the pear. You feel the need to laugh but not at him, you were just happy he was there and you quickly throw your arms around him. Thorin is surprised as he’s caught off-guard and hesitates to hug you back but he does. You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. “Don’t think that you will get away with what you've just done.” He says as his deep voice makes his warm chest rumble. You smile and ignore him…for now. “My King..."You say sweetly making him smirk. "I thought you were arriving tomorrow?" 

“Well I’m here today aren't I?" He says mockingly and lets go of you. “So will you tell me what you’re doing here with  _him?_ ”

“I’m not just here with him,my sister and his friends are here as well. We we’re only having a bit of fun before you decided to join in the fight.” You joke as you try to ease the tension.

“And just how much  _fun_ have you had with him?” Thorin asks sounding offended.

"What are you implying?" you ask as you begin to feel frustrated. “I thought you understood that he’s nothing but a friend. How many times must we go through this?”

“His advances towards you don't amuse me! Just seeing at how he looks at you and touches you-” 

“You’re joking. How will this work if you don’t trust me?” You scoff. 

“It’s  _him_ I don’t trust!” he snaps as he points to the direction you just came from. You look away and bite your lip in hopes that it will stop you from saying anything stupid. You were trying to be understanding, and you didn't want to continue arguing so you bravely hugged him again. “Let's not argue. I missed you…terribly. ”

Despite being angry with you, he closes his eyes and inhales the sweet scent of your hair and tightens his embrace. “So did I. Why do you do this to me...” He says in a soft whisper. He looks down and kisses you passionately, trying to let everything go. “Thorin…” You say as look in his eyes. “I’m sorry about your...our king and-” He furrows his brows and looks down and you immediately regretted bringing it up. He pulled away from you and cleared his throat as he looked down at his soiled coat and began to pat it clean again. After a moment when he seemed to calm down, he looked at you again. “You better hope I don't see you with him again.” He says with his hand on your chin and begins to walk away. You don't say anything to that as you were distracted  about just how he found you here. Thorin stops and looks back at you, “Your mother told me I might find you here.” he answers as if reading your mind. 

You walk towards him, “You asked her for me?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”  He asks with a small smirk on his face and you shake your head. “I think it's time for you to go home now, she probably wants to talk to you.”

You’re genuinely shocked and wonder if Thorin was lying in hopes that you'd want to go home and ask her."I'll be home in a while and I will not stop talking to my friend. You've got issues." You say as you cross your arms but Thorin didn't say anything, he turned back around and continued on his way. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I apologize for taking so long this time and if there's any errors. It's 4 AM and I'm exhausted! If I can, I'll upload the next chapter later on today.

After your encounter with Thorin, you walk back to the group as they were picking everything up and readying to leave. You didn’t say a word to any of them or them to you as you walked the trail. Rhovan had told them everything that happened making everyone feel sorry for you, except your sister of course. You reached the forest’s exit and said your goodbyes as everyone went their separate ways. AsElína and you make your way home, you tell her everything and she also agrees that Thorin was lying. You get home expecting your mom to rush to you and ask you everything but to your surprise, she’s greets you normally from the kitchen. You have your suspicions and you were starting to believe that Thorin hadn’t come to talk to her but as you walk to the kitchen you see a cloth on the table with beautiful gems spread throughout it. You and Elína stare in awe as the precious stones shimmer and sparkle; it was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. “What is all this about?” You ask her as you hesitate to touch any of it. 

“King Thorin brought this today. I thought he told you about it.” She said casually. “He gifted us all of this and came looking for you. I told him where you were and he said he was going to meet you. Sweet lad.”

You're speechless and you stare at her, at the gems in disbelief. Elína’s mouth is still opened as she picks a square-shaped ruby. “And why are you taking this so well?” she asks and both of you suspiciously look at her.

“The same reason you’re not…” she answers as she points at her. “I know what’s been going on. Of course, I dismissed the rumors at first but then…I received a letter.”

“What rumors…and what letter!?” You blurt out as you run your fingers through your hair. You had so many questions, you felt lost and confused as to why she didn't share this information with you earlier...unless Thorin told her to not say anything to you. 

“Keep your voice down. When he was away of course, he’s very fond of you dear.” She has a huge grin on her face now. “Anyhow, he said he would send someone to come get you later because he wishes to talk to you so it would be wise to go upstairs and wash up.” You immediately began to feel nervous as you suspected what he wanted to talk about. There was no doubt in your mind that Thorin had come here to discuss marriage with you. 

Nightfall was approaching quickly, it was a quarter to seven and you sat in your bed nervously waiting. The anticipation was killing you. You quickly rise up as you’re startled by a loud knock on the door and you make your way down the hallway and run into your mom on the stairs just as she was coming to get you. She smiles and grabs you by the hand as you walk downstairs. “Remember that no matter what choice you make, I will accept it.” she says teary-eyed. Now you’re definitely sure of what’s going on. You hug them goodbye and walk out with the two guards.

As you make it to the palace, a young, beard-less male servant waits for you outside to escort you. As you walk through the dark torch-lit hallway reaching a door, you hear a large group of people talking loudly. The noise boomed through the hallway as the servant opens one of the doors and informs someone of your arrival. You get a peek of the great hall and it was full of dwarves that seemed to argue as their roaring voices overlapped each other making it hard for you to understand. You immediately spot Thorin, he’s standing directly ahead in the middle of everyone. Soon after, Thorin steps out and you can tell he’s frustrated, he dismisses the servant and before you could say anything, he grabs you and roughly kisses you as if he tried to forget everything that had happened in that room.

“Well…hello to you too My King.” You say as you smile but Thorin seems distracted and troubled. “Rough night?” you ask politely.

He ignores your question and grabs your arm and whisks you deeper into the torch-lit hallway. “This is far enough.” You hear him mutter. Immediately, Thorin claims your lips once again as he pushes you against the cold wall and begins to grope you. As much as you wanted it you pushed him away. “What are you thinking? Anyone can come out of that door!”

“Let them.” He says with a devious smile.

“No…it’s not right.” You say as you begin to panic. You definitely did not want to be seen like this and you take a few steps away. “You didn’t send for me just for this, did you?” 

“Of course not, there are other matters we need to address but not before I get what I want. Why do you shy away?” He asks as he steps closer to you.

Being the smart ass that you were, you point at the hallway, “Maybe because we’re not far from that _full room_ you just walked out of _._ ”

You immediately regretted it as Thorin raised his brows and stared at you silently for a moment. All of a sudden, you're pinned against the wall while Thorin holds your wrists above your head with one of his big hands. With the other hand, he squeezes your left breast and continues kissing and biting your lips lustfully and rough. “Don’t try to pretend that you didn’t miss this as much as I did.” He mutters and harshly turns you around ordering both of your hands on the wall. You hear him undo his trousers and he harshly pulls your dress up, exposing you to him and you immediately felt the tip of his hard cock rubbing against your wetness and without warning, he enters you completely making you shriek for a second. Thorin reaches around and covers your mouth with his rough hand, muffling your cries. He makes love to you in a ravenous way, making you plead and beg for mercy. Your lustful cries and Thorin's grunts echo through the lonely, dark hallway. “Please...hurry!” you say as you try to catch your breath, you were beginning to feel a little anxious as you heard footsteps far in the hall. Thorin tightly covers your mouth again with one hand and pulls your hair back with the other, completely dominating you. He leans closer to you, "Shut your mouth girl..." he mutters quietly, his deep, longing voice stirring up something inside of you. He wanted to reach the release he so desperately needed and he wanted for you to reach it with him.

You’re now lying on the floor utterly exhausted and covered in sweat. Your dress is now disheveled on your body from Thorin frustratingly pulling on it. You close your eyes as you feel pure ecstasy still running through your body from the amazing orgasm Thorin just made you experience. You feel his fingers pinching your nipple and you open your eyes and immediately cover your breasts, you still felt shy around him. You see him sitting down on the floor next to you, gazing down at you with a more calm and relaxed look in his eyes.

“We…better get going, they’re probably looking for you.” You say quietly as you both stand up. Your mangled dress hangs off you and your hair now cascades down as the few braids you had were now messy. You moan in frustration as you can only imagine what a mess you look like after the wild fucking that had just transpired. You look at Thorin as he delicately helps your arm in your sleeve, concentrating hard on what he’s doing which makes you smile. When you’re done fixing yourself as much as you possibly can, you look at Thorin and he’s putting on his coat, patiently watching you. You go to him and you run your fingers through his hair and he raises his brow and smirks at you while you do it. You then pat his coat and fix the collar of his tunic and he lets out a little chuckle, “That’ll do.” He says and thanks you by leaning in and kissing you softly. Just as you think he was going to leave, he then begins to undo one of your braids. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“It’s my turn to help you.” He says softly and you stand still and let him. By the time he was undoing your third braid, you got an idea what he was about to do. He had a point to prove, and he wanted everyone to see it. Once he had undone your four braids, he gets a section of hair below your temple and begins braiding. As he finishes the first one, he smirks as he takes his own bead off from his right braid and slides it on and he begins on the second one. “Will I walk out of here like…this?” you ask trying to hide the nervousness in your voice. Thorin smirks and continues the second braid. “Does it worry you?”

In fact, it did worry you. Everyone would know that Thorin had claimed you and you were afraid of the reactions and criticisms that would certainly come your way. “The people…what will they think?”

“It will only confirm their suspicions.” He says and you smile and look up at him as he slid his second bead on your braid but there was something bothering him. “Is something wrong?” 

Thorin stays quiet for a moment and clenches his jaw. “It’s as if no one had died…” he says bitterly. “They want the coronation to take place in less than a month.” He looks down at the floor. “Do you think…” He immediately stopped as he realized he was about to ask youfor advice and he shook his head and hesitated for a while. “Do you think our people are ready to accept a new king?”

You smile immediately as you thought this was such a silly thing for Thorin to be worried about. “Of course! There is not one in this mountain who isn't loyal to you...even when you weren’t here. You were on _everyone’s_ mind. Your people love you.”

“I see.” He says as he places his hand on your cheek. “Tell me, do you love your king?” You immediately feel your face get hot and you look down but Thorin makes you look at him. “I want to hear it.” 


	30. Chapter 30

You smile and look down then back at him but he’s not smiling, his steady gaze is fixed on yours. “I…love you.” You hear yourself quietly say, almost in a whisper. Thorin smiles warmly and rests his forehead on yours. “And I love _you.”_ He whispers and closes his eyes. You felt a warm, tingly sensation in your stomach and chest and you couldn’t help but grin. Whatever this was, it felt extremely pleasant and you never wanted it to go away.

With that, he grabs you by the hand and begins to walk towards the big wooden double doors. You stop, “I-I’m going in there too?” you ask wide-eyed and nervous.

“Of course, this was the purpose of bringing you here tonight.” He scoffs and you begin to pull away. 

“I can’t go in there looking like this! And…and my hair, Thorin please.”

“Stop worrying, you’re with me. It will be alright.” He says as he pulls you back, kisses your forehead and then opens the door. Your heart begins to beat faster as the light from the room makes you squint and you’re led inside by Thorin’s hand. The great hall is not as loud as before and everyone looks both bored and exhausted and you begin to wonder the time. Everyone stops talking as they notice Thorin walking confidently with you close by his side. There are dwarfs to your left and right as you walk down the aisle holding Thorin’s hand. Everyone was shamelessly staring at you and your hair; some began to whisper to others. Thorin squeezes your hand subtly, reassuring you that everything was ok. Frerin is standing straight ahead and he waves at you with his right arm, his left arm is supported by a dark leather arm sling, from where he had been wounded in battle. You smile as you see him, it was somehow comforting to see him there and you wave back. Thorin stops in the middle and you nervously look around and see that most of the crowd looks worried or bothered.

“And who might this _young lady_ be, Your Highness?” An old dwarf asks as he walks towards both of you from the entrance. You remember him from the time you had seen Thorin’s grandfather. You had no idea who he was or why he addressed you with such disapproval. You begin to feel unwelcome,  Thorin senses this and glares at him for a moment. Rakel steps in from the far end of the room and as soon as Thorin sees her, he leans over to you, “You see Rakel there? Go with her and I will be with you once I’m finished here. There are people who want to know more about you.” Thorin made you feel like a child again and as you were about to walk away, he pulled you closer and gave you a kiss goodbye, "Be honest with them." As you walk to her, you feel everyone's gaze follow your every step and you're beginning to regret being there and you look straight ahead, keeping your eyes on hers. She holds her hand out and you grabbed it and look back at Thorin before leaving. 

Rakel  smiled as she saw your braids. “So it is settled then Milady?” she asks as you walk down a more brightly lit hall. Before you could ask what she meant, she opened a door for you and the mild chatter stopped as soon as you stepped in. You see that this room is warm and beautifully decorated unlike the other huge, cold room full of loud angry dwarves. There is a long table straight ahead and seven ladies stand up and most of them look you up and down as you walk to them. There is one lady in particular that stands out, she is much younger than the rest and has the same braids Thorin has. She’s wearing an elegant burgundy and cream colored gown and beautiful headdress. Her hair color is the same as Thorin’s and some of the many elaborate braids reach her waist. You immediately figure it’s Princess Dis and you curtsy and she smiles politely. One of the ladies holds a quill in her hand and writes something down.

“Please take your seat.” Dis says and points at the lonely chair across from the seven of them. They sit and look around at the panel as you sit down. A grey-haired lady that is sitting next to Dis calls your name quite loud which gets your attention. “Daughter of Gymir and Líf Bluestone?” She asks with a haughty tone. “Well?” She asks impatiently. “Y-yes ma’am.” You answer flatly, already dreading the rest of what was to come.

“She’s much too young.” She says as she shakes her head and purses her lips.

“Oh no Hilda, not young enough!” another one exclaims from the left end.

Your eyes darted back and forth from snooty Hilda and the other lady who seems to think you’re too old. They proceed to ask you everything about your family history and relatives as well as what you do for work and finally, as you begin to think it’s over, Hilda interrupts the others, “Tell us…are you celibate? In your circumstance I see no reason why you shouldn’t be.” You look at her and you remember Thorin told you to be honest, but how could you tell them that Thorin was the one you had sex with? It didn’t seem right as his sister was there. Dis is looking at both of her hands that were crossed and resting on the table as if she already knows the answer. “Young lady, I asked you a question.” She says interrupting your thoughts.“I’m sorry but in all honesty, I don’t feel comfortable answering that, ma’am.” You say quietly and she crosses her arms.

“We all know what that answer means.” Another one says. “Not a virgin. This is unacceptable. What will King Thorin say about this?” You unconsciously smile at her as you remember the sex you just had with him moments ago and she gives you a dirty look.

“What if she’s barren?”

“What about diseases?”

One by one they start blurting out questions at you that make you want to crawl under a rock. Dis notices you and shakes her head slowly, “Enough. The point of this is to know more about her, _not_ to bombard her with these types of questions.”

“With all due respect princess, these questions _are_ necessary for our evaluation of her.” Hilda replies without looking at her. To your relief, a servant comes through the door and informs everyone that Thorin will be arriving shortly. They dismiss you and you politely excuse yourself and walk towards Rakel who’s standing in the doorway. As you step out the door, you see Thorin and a few others about to make their way in. You smile as you pass by him and he formally nods at you, you stare at each other until someone walked behind him and obstructed your view. Thorin's intense, inviting gaze made you want to run away from all of this with him, just to have him alone and all to yourself again. It seemed like you were getting a taste of what marriage to a king would be like.

Rakel takes you to a smaller room across the hall. You sit in one of the sofas close to the fireplace and make yourself comfortable. “Is there anything I can get for you Milady? Perhaps a tea?” Rakel asks. You then remember about the nasty contraception tea and blush, “Um…I need _the_ tea if you would be so kind.”

“What type of tea? Anything you’d like.” She says with a smile.

You clear your throat, “The…tea for-“

“Oh! Yes right away.” She says with a shy smile and goes to fetch it. You now sit alone in the cozy room and wonder just how long you’d be waiting there. You were exhausted and it was probably late so you recline back on the warm cushion and close your eyes. You’re startled as you hear Thorin’s loud yelling in the other room and quickly get up and walk to the door to hear more.

You hear Thorin curse several times, you already knew the people whoever they were, didn’t approve of you but you wonder just exactly what they were telling Thorin. Suddenly, the door begins to open and you quickly stumble back trying to pretend you weren’t there. Rakel is holding a platter with several things and she puts it on the wooden table by the fireplace. You thank her and she smiles, but you can tell she’s upset  by what’s going on in the other room. You add honey to the tea and reluctantly take a sip and Rakel sits on a couch across from you staring blankly at the flames. “Rakel…is everything alright?”

She tries to smile but shakes her head, “He’s very angry. His advisors have been pestering him since he arrived at dawn. They forget that he is but a grieving son and grandson and not the king they see him as.” You look at her and sip your tea, she was absolutely right. “On top of that, he hasn’t gotten any rest. I beg him, but he does not listen. Perhaps you can persuade him Milady.” You promise her you will try and you continue talking quietly while occasionally hearing loud voices from the other room. Suddenly, the door flies open and Rakel and you quickly stand up. Thorin steps inside with a look of disgust in his face, and slams the door loudly behind him making both you and Rakel jump. “Give us a moment.” He says quietly and Rakel quickly walks out of there. You set the tea on the table and slowly walk towards him.

“They disapprove of my decision to make you my wife.” Thorin says without looking at you. You’re stunned as he says this even if you already knew it. He hadn’t even proposed to you, he just assumed you would say yes; and right he was. Thorin walks and sits in the couch where you were just sitting in and you go and sit next to him. “You _will_ be my wife whether they look down upon it, and you will be their queen.” He says as he puts his hand on your thigh. Thorin finally saying this himself, gave you chills and you began to feel a little scared about it. 

“My King, I don’t recall you ever proposing this question to me.” You smile and tried to lighten the mood a little.

Thorin now seems a little less on the edge as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. “Marry me.” He says as he looks at you.

“That sounds more like a command than a question.” You say playfully as shake your head slowly.

“That’s because it is.” He answers with a now warm, tender look on his face. He leans closer to you and kisses you gently. You found it amazing that he could go from completely furious and agitated, to gentle and caring, in mere seconds...at least with you. it seemed like the perfect moment, where you two were the only people in the world until you were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Thorin gets up and goes to answer it. “What now?” He says coldly. Agitated Thorin had returned. 

“Thorin…they need you in the other room. They are willing to compromise. Come on brother. Please.” You hear Frerin’s worried voice. Thorin sighs loudly and looks back at you, “Come.” You get up and you begin to feel dizzy and sick to your stomach, you dreaded having to deal with that crowd again. Thorin doesn’t notice this and offers you his hand and you slowly take it. Frerin furrows his brows as he looks at you, “Is everything alright?” he asks and Thorin glances at you. Thorin stops walking and places his hand on your chin, lifting your head up, “What’s the matter?”

“I-it’s just nerves.” You answer as you shake your head.

Frerin places his hand on your forehead, “Are you sure miss?”

“She’s fine, Frerin.” Thorin harshly says glaring at him but Frerin didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just chose to ignore it.

“I don’t know…I think she needs to lie down.” Frerin says, he obviously knew something wasn’t right. You shake your head slowly and keep your gaze focused on the ground as you tried to calm the overwhelming anxiety. Thorin continues walking as he grabs you by the hand and Frerin walks behind you, watching you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll be updating. My chapters are pretty short so maybe I'll be updating very often.


End file.
